Amar al Pecador
by Klaineitsthebestintheworld
Summary: Isaac Lahey sabe que la atracción por Scott es un suicidio. Está decidido a ignorar la química... hasta que una redada policial va mal. Él hiere críticamente a Scott, cambiando la trayectoria de la vida de ambos. Ahora, los dos no pueden acercarse lo suficiente. Se asientan en una relación prohibida, y no hay forma de romper la brecha entre ellos. ¡Adaptación de Amar al Pecador!
1. Capitulo 1: Parte Uno

**Hi! Aquí yo con una nueva historia, mas bien, adaptación, hoy les traigo la adaptación de una de las mejores novelas que he leído, "Amar al Pecador" de Avril Ashton, es de temática homoerotica y es digna de Apolo y Atenea... y Hermes, por la perversión. La adapte a Teen Wolf y, obviamente, a Scisaac! Sí, lo se, me aman, pero bueno, para no dejarles mucha platica, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi, posiblemente perpetuo dedicatorio, Alex Daniel. Hago esto solo con fines de lucro emocional, nada mas, los personajes son totalmente ambiguos a mi propiedad al igual que la historia, todo es propiedad de Avril Ashton. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

-Ya era la maldita hora de que llegaran.

El detective Scott McCall cerró la puerta del interrogatorio y enarco una ceja al hombre frente a él. Pelo castaño claro enrrulado. Isaac le frunció el ceño por debajo de sus lentes oscuros.

Scott se tumbó en la única silla libre que quedaba justo frente a él, dejando de lado las fotos de la escena del crimen a su lado en la etérea mesa de metal.

-No creo que tengas otro lugar al que ir, así que ¿Qué tal si nos ayudas a encontrar al asesino de tu hermano?

-Eso es porque no les parece interesar mi agenda- Lahey limpió una inexistente pelusa de su oscura chaqueta de cuero, inclinándose hacia adelante y entrelazando sus manos-. Aquí estoy, sin abogado ni ningún apoyo ya que no tengo nada que ocultar. Encontrar al bastardo que asesino a mi hermano es lo primero y único en mi agenda. ¿Estar en este agradable interrogatorio con usted? No tanto realmente.

Su fuerte acento inglés, suave pero firme salpicado con un toque de francés, tiro de algo en Scott. Frunció el ceño descargándose en la carpeta que estaba en sus manos.

-Creo que no nos han presentado como se debe, Sr. Lahey-le tendió su mano McCall. Quítese los lentes oscuros.

Los labios de Lahey, eran carnosos y firmes, deliciosamente besables.

-Es nuevo aquí, ¿No es así?-cubrió la mano de Scott, envolviéndola en una calor áspero.

Las opacas paredes blancas parecían cernirse sobre Scott. De repente la temperatura pareció bajar varios grados y comenzó a sudar frio. Pasó saliva, infundiéndose todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo como una cría, en lugar del veterano de diez años de la NYPD que era.

¿Cuándo demonios había comenzado a notar los labios y piel del hombre? Isaac Lahey era una figura de poder, incluso sentado. Scott sabía por su considerablemente extenso expediente que era el primero al mando de " _Le Pêcheurs",_ una de las pandillas más… reconocidas de Brooklyn, medía más de uno ochenta. Era buenmozo, pero no de la forma tradicional para un hombre.

El hombre era sublime. Su cuerpo tenía un aspecto suave, delicado, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, su rostro blanquecino mejoraba con su estructura ósea griega. El leve grosor de su mandíbula le hacía parecer la clase de hombre astuto, manipulador y duro que la NYPD sabía que era, pero no lo podía demostrar. El jersey negro que llevaba se moldeaba a un fuerte pero suave pecho y hombros anchos. Su cabello brillaba en un dorado-castaño vibrante por la iluminación deliberadamente tenue.

Y ahí estaba Scott, esforzándose en desviar la mirada de su boca. Catalogando su cuerpo como si se tratara de una mujer. Santos Dioses. ¿Cuándo paso esto? Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos, recordando la pregunta que le había hecho Lahey.

-Sí, como un hecho. Soy nuevo-Se cruzó de brazos, recordando las normas de Liam-. ¿Le gustaría a alguien más fácil de tratar?-no logró ocultar su sonrisa-. Quítate las gafas. No pienso repetirlo.

-Vas a hacerlo desde ahora, Policía.

Lahey se quitó las gafas y le guiñó un ojo.

Esa palabra, concedida en un gruñido, tal vez dicha para provocarlo, calentó a Scott y endureció su miembro.

Se estremeció. ¿Qué demonios?

Los labios de Lahey se curvaron, mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en Scott, manteniéndolos estáticos. Su mirada estaba en llamas, lo que provocó un incendio bajo la piel de Scott, incapaz de apartar la mirada. El brillo borlón en los ojos de Lahey le incito a desviar la mirada primero. Pasó saliva, recordándose que estaba en el trabajo.

Y Kira estaba en casa esperándolo pacientemente.

-"Esto no es nada. No significa nada"-Scott tosió-¿Dónde estaba anoche entre las veintidós cero cero y una horas, Sr. Lahey?

-En una fiesta de cumpleaños. Más de un centenar de personas pueden secundarlo. ¿Cree que maté a mi hermano?

Mantuvo su voz calmada, pero Scott detectó el fuego controlado por debajo, y deliberadamente ignoró la pregunta.

-La fiesta de cumpleaños fue hecha por usted, ¿No? ¿Cómo una fiesta sorpresa para su hermano?

Un destello de dolor, profundo y desgarrador, cruzo el rostro de Isaac antes de que lo encubriera y asintiera con la cabeza- Sí. Cumplió veinticinco años ayer.

La simpatía broto por un segundo en Scott, pero la aplasto de inmediato. No importaba si le afectaba la muerte de su hermano. El hombre había sido asesinado frente a su propia casa, en medio de la calle.

-Camden fue asesinado-señalo Scott-. ¿Alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?

Lahey se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa.

-No tengo idea, Policía.

Scott inhaló lentamente, captando el olor de menta mezclada con algo exótico y salvaje. La forma en que Lahey lo llamaba policía hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara, lo hacía sentir necesitado. Maldijo su miembro mentalmente, deseando que recordara que todo era sobre mujeres, nunca hombres. Dioses, no podía sentirse atraído por esta… persona. Lahey era del sexo equivocado y un maldito criminal. Si no estuviera perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza se reiría de la ironía. Su miembro había estado haciéndose el muerto para Kira las últimas semanas, pero se despertó por una ronca palabra de un hombre con ojos lapislázulis.

Un criminal.

Un hombre.

Si era un chiste Scott no lo encontró divertido.

-¿Cree que esto es divertido, Lahey?-empujó las fotos de la escena del crimen hacía Lahey. Las fotos a color de su hermano muerto en medio de la calle cincuenta y tercera con un disparo en la cabeza-. Él fue ejecutado por tus crímenes.

Lahey se sentó, con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Quién te ha denigrado últimamente?

Lahey rió, bajo y grave.

-Soy la última persona que consigue estar en el lado malo de alguien, Policía. Soy una persona encantadora-le guiñó un ojo-, lo sabrás muy pronto.

Scott entrecerró los ojos en busca de encontrar una manera de borrar la mirada de satisfacción de su rostro. Todo lo que le bravuconeaba, sabía que solo era una fachada. ¿Cuál era el verdadero rostro de Isaac Lahey?

-Su hermano se enteró de la forma más dura, ¿Verdad? Uno de sus enemigos quería enviarle un mensaje y él perdió su vida.

Los ojos de Lahey se oscurecieron, pero no dijo nada.

-Usted pone a la gente que ama, por la que se preocupa, en peligro y aquí esta, enterrando a su hermano. ¿Cómo se siente al ser la razón de que su hermano este muerto? ¿La razón por la que su madre tenga el corazón destrozado?

Lahey se quedó mirando a Scott, sus labios curvados, sus ojos burlones. Inconmovible. Inalcanzable.

Scott se moría por darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, meter algo de sentido en él. Alguna moral. La mayor parte de todo lo que ansiaba era tocar al hombre, probar la textura de sus labios, ¿Y no era eso lo más jodido de todo? Antes de que entrara a la habitación, su mayor preocupación era el cómo reaccionaría si Kira hacía renacer la idea del matrimonio una vez más. Y ahora _esto_.

Lujuria sobre un criminal.

Scott se apartó de la mesa y se incorporó, girando rápidamente en un intento de oculta el bulto en sus jeans. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió antes de volverse hacía Lahey.

-Puede salir, pero créame cuando le digo que encontraremos a la persona responsable de esto.

Lahey se levantó, agarrando sus lentes oscuros. Caminó hasta Scott, pasando en su contra, el calor del otro hombre llegó hasta él quemándolo. Scott siseó un suspiro, poniendo sus características en un pizarrón en blanco. Sus dedos se retorcieron, con ganas de ponerlos en los deliciosos rulos de Lahey.

-Le advierto no tomar la justicia en sus propias manos, pero espero que lo intente.

Lahey se detuvo y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Quiero que lo intente, porque ahí estaré, viéndolo-gruño Scott-. Y llegaré bloqueando su culo. Tomándolo fuera de las calles, finalmente.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió sobre las facciones de Lahey, genuino y real, atrapando a Scott con la guardia baja. Él apretó los puños en reacción al hambre de su cuerpo, mirando lejos, antes de que Lahey lo atrapara con los signos de la atracción en sus ojos.

-Estaré viéndolo, Policía.

Scott se volvió hacía él, viendo como Lahey dejaba caer su máscara por un segundo. Ya estaba escrito, detrás de esos brillantes ojos océano, estaba el mismo deseo. La misma atracción.

Luego parpadeó y desapareció.

Lahey se fue, dejando el palpitante corazón y cuerpo de Scott doloridos.

 **-§§§-**

* * *

 **Tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas y, si veo que tengo un buen ritmo, lo haré cada semana. ¡Gracias por leer la primera parte!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Parte Dos

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del primer capitulo de Amar al Pecador, no tengo mucho tiempo así que rápidamente ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

* * *

-¿Todo el mundo está en su posición?

Centrándose en la pesada puerta del almacén, ocultando el nuevo cargamento de armas de Isaac Lahey, Scott habló por el auricular.

-Preparado.

Los otros hombres -ocho en total- se encontraban en diferentes posiciones alrededor del edificio, y dieron respuesta afirmativa. Parece que los negocios no se detenían, aunque el hermano del líder hubiese muerto. Scott apretó sus dedos enguantados en su arma y esperó el visto bueno. Se derretía ante la idea de encerrar al bastardo de Lahey, tal vez entonces, podría tener un poco de descanso de los pensamientos eróticos que atravesaban su cabeza, desde esos tres días que había puesto sus ojos en Lahey. No debería estar preguntándose acerca de la sensación de los labios de Lahey en él, o como era su sabor.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de los gais. Su hermano era gay por el amor del Olimpo, pero Scott tenía una novia, que quería un compromiso. No solo podía decirle a Kira que la razón de su vida asexual, era debido a sus fantasías sobre otro hombre.

-Muy bien, gente-Finstock, el jefe del grupo, habló por el auricular-. Tenemos cuerpos cálidos. Dos en la planta baja y uno arriba. Cuiden sus culos. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Al lado de Scott, otros dos agentes derribaron la puerta del almacén. Todos ellos entraron.

-¡NYPD, que nadie se mueva!

Los ocupantes de la nave se apresuraron a través de las cajas apiladas por todas partes, desde el piso al techo.

Scott se volvió hacia su izquierda cuando policías y criminales por igual se dispersaron, moviéndose hacía el sonido de los pasos con su arma en la mano. Escuchando sus latidos del corazón, dio un paso con cuidado, un pie delante del otro mientras se asomaba por la esquina. Capto la silueta de un cuerpo corriendo hasta el segundo nivel.

Scott subió las escaleras, pisando suavemente.

-NYPD, sal con las manos en alto-unos susurros llegaron a sus oídos-. Isaac Lahey, muéstrate a ti mismo.

No tenían ninguna prueba real de que estuviera en el almacén esa noche, pro Scott no podía imaginar a Lahey tras vestidores mientras el informante le dijo la nueva mercancía que llegaba esa noche. Cada uno en el grupo de l cuadrilla setenta y dos, tomaron la oportunidad de atrapar a Lahey y su tripulación.

Scott se movió rápidamente una vez que llegó a la plataforma del segundo piso, en busca de la primera de dos habitaciones llenas de barriles y cajas. El lugar estaba vacío, así que se trasladó a la siguiente.

Un bajo choque llegó a Scott antes de entrar en la habitación de al lado. Hizo una pausa, un dedo en el gatillo.

-Quienquiera que este ahí, salga con las manos en alto-una bala sonó, zumbando junto a su cabeza-. Joder-corrió detrás de un barril y se agachó. ¿Fue un tiro de Lahey hacía él, o le había pedido a su gente que le dispararan? La idea le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

El sonido de los disparos se apagó. Pies corriendo y gritos rezonaron desde abajo. Se deslizó detrás de su escondite, arma en alto. Satisfecho de que la zona era clara, dio un paso adelante y se congeló.

Isaac Lahey y otro hombre salieron de detrás de una puerta, rifles de asalto apunando hacía él. Gabe hizo caso omiso del otro hombre, manteniendo su atención en Lahey.

-Lahey.

Esos ojos parpadearon. Algo parecido al arrepentimiento se apoderó de su rostro, antes de que suavizara sus facciones.

-Policía

Scott sacudió la cabeza.

.-Lahey, no…

No escuchó el disparo, pero sintió una ráfaga de fuego de dolor en su hombro izquierdo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo. Los dos hombres salieron.

 **-§§§-**

 **SEIS SEMANAS DESPUES**

-Todo listo, _mon fils_.

Isaac inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Su madre soltó su cabello y besó su frente mientras se alejaba.

- _Merci_ , papá.

Una breve sonrisa ilumino sus ojos verdes tristes, dándole esperanza. Él podía venir de debajo de su intenso dolor de perder a Cadem. La rutina de su padre, de cepillarle el cabello y tirar de él hacía arriba su fleco para estilizarlo siempre lo relajaba.

Empujó su silla de la mesa de la cocina y se levantó, agarrando su chaqueta. Bajo la mirada de censura de su padre, se encogió de hombros en el material pesado, y se preparó para el sermón familiar,

- _Isaac_ , ¿Por qué continuas así?-con los brazos cruzados, el pronuncio su nombre en la versión francesa. En su momento, Bruce Lahey había sido un hombre atractivo, pero el tiempo y el dolor a su edad llegaron rápidamente. Tenía líneas diminutas entre los ojos y la boca, y su tez que era generalmente vibrante estaba pálida y manchada.

Todo lo que hizo. Todo fue el resultado del dolor y la angustia que le hizo pasar.

Isaac se acercó y lo tomó en sus brazos.

- _Père,_ por favor, voy a estar bien.

- _Fils_ -siseó-, bailas con el _diable_.

Al torcer los labios, Isaac lo suelto y dio un paso atrás.

-Se lo que estoy haciendo. Confía en mí.

Pero no lo hacía, y no podía culparla.

Él lo señaló con un gesto, y retrocedió, retorciéndose las manos.

Isaac cogió las llaves de la mesa, subiéndose el cuello de su chaqueta mientras salía de la casa.

 **-§§§-**

En el viaje en moto, desde su casa el este de Nueva York, a la sede de las bandas en Sunset Park, Isaac se permitió el lujo de recordar los ojos canela profundos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Seis semanas desde que se habían visto cara a cara, pero había mantenido sus ojos en el Detective Scott McCall desde su primera reunión en la sala de interrogatorios de la 72, hasta esa noche, cuando todo se fue al infierno. Le gustaba engañarse a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que la razón por la que vigilaba tanto al policía, era porque McCall iba a por él. No tenía ninguna oportunidad de eso, por lo que la verdadera razón tenía que ser, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el policía.

No sabía si la atracción que existió entre ellos dos seguirá existiendo después de dispararle. Isaac había supuesto que los policías deberían venir a encerrarlo, pero nadie vino a buscarlo. Nadie vino y entró a través de sus puertas.

Solo había una razón para ello. El policía no le había dicho a su gente que le disparó.

A través del fuerte viento, que le azotaba el rostro y el cuello, el calor de su atracción por el detective se infundió en su sangre. El rugido de la moto entre sus piernas vibraba contra su miembro y testículos, lo que dificultaba su viaje a lo largo del Belt Parkway.

Un policía.

Nunca había tenido relaciones con uno, tenía la tendencia de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de los hombres de azul como le fuera posible, pero quería a Scott. Él quería a ese policía bajo su mando, bañado en sudor, retorciéndose. Gritando.

Demonios. El maldito policía no parecía un gritón, pero, ¿No sería divertido intentarlo?

Realmente no necesitaba estar encima de todo en su plato. Muy pocas personas sabían acerca de su orientación sexual, solo dos. Cadem y su padre eran los únicos que lo sabían. Las únicas personas a quien confió su secreto.

El sexo era siempre una rápida conexión, y lo más lejos posible del Sunset Park. El líder de " _Le Pêcheurs_ " no podía ser gay.

La lluvia pronosticada comenzó cuando se volvió hacía el bloque del hombre que había venido a ver.

Escondido detrás de una furgoneta de reparto blanco y un rojo de Ford Expedition, Isaac se sentó encima de su moto y miro la casa de enfrente. La lluvia caía como agujas de hielo con punta, picándole la cara y los ojos, empapando sus pantalones y le corría por la nuca, pero él no se movió.

Sean Walcott, vivía en esa casa con su padre, y antes de que la noche hubiera terminado, ese bastardo de Sean estaría _décédé_. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte al matar a Cadem, tratar de matar a Scott en el ataque al almacén había sido el jodido colmo. Se limpió el agua de los ojos con una mano enguantada. A excepción de la lluvia, la noche estaba en calma. No había coches viajando en la carretera de un solo sentido a los dos de la mañana.

Los perros no ladraban, no había bebés llorando.

Se estremeció bajo el frio, apretando los dientes. Calentarse sería importante, hasta estaría en orden una vez que terminara su negocio aquí.

Unos ojos marrones brillaron en su mente.

Scott.

Maldición. Echaba de menos la presencia del policía. Todas las noches Isaac había sobornado a las enfermeras en guardia para que lo dejaran pasara ver a Scott. Todas las veces que pasó por delante de la casa del hombre en Queens, sus ojos se enontraron solo dos veces, pero era segura la apuesta de que Isaac estaba obsesionado con el policía y su delgado cuerpo, rematado un lacio pelo negro estilizado hacía arriba.

Negó con la cabeza a sí mismo. _Pathétique._

Luces se apagaron en la casa de Walcott. Isaac saltó de la Kawasaki, enroscado en el silenciador en su Glock, mientras miraba la puerta principal. Puso en blanco su mente, la visión centrada en la tarea en cuestión.

La puerta se abrió, y Sean salió vistiendo una camisa con un dibujo de un símbolo japonés sobre el fondo de una árbol de cerezos chino, pantalones oscuros y ajustados. Mientas abjaba las escaleras, Sean abrió el Dodge Charger negro estacionado frente a su casa con un sistema de arranque remoto.

Isaac inhalo y exhalo profundo, esperando que Sean subiera a su auto antes de que cruzara la calle, abriera la puerta y se deslizara suavemente en el interior.

-¿ _Isaac_?-Sean utilizó su nombre con la pronunciación francesa, mirando como Isaac lo señalaba con la Glock.

-Apaga el motor, Sean.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, frère?-los grandes ojos de Sean saltaron de la pistola al rostro de Isaac.

-Yo no soy tu maldito hermano, Sean-Isaac rechinó-. Ahora apaga el motor.

-Está bien. Okey-Sean hizo lo que le dijo con movimientos brucos.

-Manten tus manos en tu regazo.-se inclino hacía adelante, Isaac palmeó la cintura de Sean en busca de armas. Encontro un .38 escondida en la parte baja de su espalda y la sacó.

-Esto es una mierda, hombre-la voz de Sean tembló-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Isaac no le hizo caso.

-¿Tienes mas armas de las que deba saber?

Sean frunció los labios co su mandíbula apretada. Isaac lo golpeó en la boca con la culeta de la pistola. Un ruido enfermizo se hizo eco cuando la sangre voló, salpicando la ventana del lado del conductor. La cabeza de Sean se echó hacia atrás mientras gemía de dolor.

-Quiero dejar esto claro, Sean-Isaac puso sus rostros juntos-. Moriras esta noche. La única opción que tienes es si va a ser lenta y dolorosa, o rápida y sin dolor. Tú escoges.

El miedo brilló resplandeciente en los ojos de Sean, mientras la sangre le corría por la barbilla.

- _Quelles vous voulez?_

Isaac sonrió.

-Quiero saber quién ordenó la muerte de mi hermano.

Sean tragó saliva.

-Sí, ya sé que lo mataste. Lo he sabido desde el dia en el que los policías me preguntaron-Isaac bajó la voz-. Ya vez,he estado esperando mi momento. Esperando, planificando tu muerte-metió la pistola debajo de la temblorosa barbilla de Sean-, deberías haber sabido mejor, que nunca podrías salirte con la tuya.

-Peter lo ordenó-sollozó Sean-. Quería que te enviara un mensaje.

Isaac había sospechado que su tío era el responsable, pero oírlo y ser confirmado era algo que todavía rompía en su interior, de lo que no sabía que aun estaba entero. Su propia sangre. Mantuvo su expresión neutral.

-Quiero creerte, Sean. Realmente quiero.

- _Il est vrai_. Quería que te empujara al borde y luego moverse en el territorio-Sean tragó-. Él te odia.

Eso Isaac lo sabía. Había presenciado el odio de su tío de primera mano a los diecisiete años.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-le preguntó a Sean-, pudiste haber venido a mí-habían crecido juntos. Sabía de lo que Sean era capaz de hacer, sin embargo, todavía se sentía traicionado.

Sean le concedió un gesto de disculpa.

-Es lo que hago, Isaac. Los negocios son negocios.

-Y aplaudo tu visión para los negocios, pero no nos engañemos, ¿Esto de aquí?-Isaac hizo un geto con la pistola entre ellos- Esto es algo muy personal. Sobre todo cuando intentaste matar a ese policía.

-¿Qué?

-El policía al que querías matar en el ataque al almacén… Él es mío-Isaac permitió que sus sentimientos Scott se reflejaran en sus ojos. Sean tenía que saber todas las razones por las que iba a morir esa noche.

Sean retrocedió. Su mandíbula cayó tan rápidamente y el disgusto llenó sus ojos

-Marica.

El insulto gay era una reacción esperada, una que Isaac no tenía en absoluto que tomarla personal. Movió la boca del arma en la barbilla de Sean, y se la llevó a la frente del bastardo con una sonrisa.

-Sí-apretó el gatillo.

 **-§§§-**


	3. Capitulo 1: Parte Tres

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la tercera parte del primer capitulo de Amar al Pecador, no tengo mucho tiempo así que rápidamente ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

* * *

Scott se estremeció, cuando el gélido aire de enero penetró el abrigo abotonado y calo sus huesos. Moviéndolo de un tirón hasta el cuello con una mano enguantada, aumento la presión sobre el paquete de cervezas. Uno de los inviernos más fríos en la historia de Nueva York, y tuvo que caminar a la tienda de la esquina.

 _-"Aire fresco, mi trasero"._

Dos días habían pasado desde que salió de su casa, y él estaba en riesgo de convertirse en una paleta de hielo natural. La cicatriz, todavía en curación, en su hombro izquierdo palpitaba, agravada sin duda por el gélido clima y su estúpida decisión de ayudar a Kira a empacar.

Gruñó, aspirando un suspiro nublado. Tomó su tiempo suficiente para alejarse. Sabía que ella solo se había quedado a causa de su herida, pero sus últimas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza.

 _"Miedo a la intimidad"_

 _"Alcohólico"_

Scott no tomó muy bien esta última afirmación. Ni en ese entonces ni ahora.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, se encogió de hombros e hizo caso omiso a la punzada de dolor.

No era un alcohólico. Bebía para olvidar. Por lo menos lo intento, pero los recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz. Ese rostro todavía invadía sus sueños, aun lo deseaba.

Aún lo hacía necesitarlo.

- _"No es una opción, nunca lo será"_

Caminó por las escaleras hasta su casa e introdujo la llave en la cerradura con dedos temblorosos y gélidos. En el instante en que cruzo el arco de la puerta, los pelos de la nuca se le alzaron. Parpadeó en la obscuridad, manteniendo las luces apagadas, mientras tomaba del bolsillo de su abrigo el frio mango de su SIG, su propia obra personal.

De espaldas contra la puerta cerrada, esperó calmando su respiración. Nada se movía. ¿Había imaginado la presencia de otra persona? Había estado en el borde del colapso desde el maldito tiroteo, incluso antes de eso. Desde que lo vio.

-" _Maldición_ "

No tendría que estar pensando en _él_.

Scott mantuvo su agarre en su SIG, no estaba del todo convencido de estar imaginando todo eso. Inclinándose, puso las cervezas a sus pies con cuidado, encendiendo la luz mientras se erguía.

-Has tardado bastante.

- _"No"_

Scott tragó una bocanada de aire. Isaac Lahey se encontraba apoyado en el arco que conducía a la sala de estar, con los brazos cruzados, la sensualidad relajada rezumando en cada uno de sus poros. Vestido de pies a cabeza de negro, el jodido bastardo parecía el delincuente más desgraciadamente sexy que nunca vio.

Los pies de Scott se movieron antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de su objetivo.

Agarrando a Lahey por el cuello, lo golpeó contra la pared y apretó la pistola debajo de su barbilla.

-¿Por qué coño estas en mi casa?

La menta demasiado familiar combinada con especias y calor golpeó su nariz.

-Mira por donde pones el arma.

Las rodillas de Scott se debilitaron por el retargado acento. El hombre que había tratado tan difícilmente de olvidar estaba en sus brazos. Quitó el gorro de lana negro que cubría la cabeza de Lahey y observó fascinado-hambriento- como el pelo rulado y claro, ahora un poco más largo, enmarcaba sus ojos.

-Lahey-hizo una mueca de dolor por la ronquera de su voz, Scott se aclaró la garganta. Delicadas y largas pestañas revolotearon, levantadas. Esos ojos azules profundos se encontraron con los suyos, haciendo que se mordiera el interior de la mejilla.

-Policía.

Una palabra y Scott se encontraba de vuelta en esa sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó ignorando su pene dolorido y necesitado que palpitaba entre sus piernas mientras mantenía retenida la pistola con un agarre no-tan-firme.

Esos ojos lo mantuvieron hipnotizado. No podía apartar la mirada, no quería a pesar de la voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le decía que huyera.

-Baja la SIG, _Bien-aimé._

Scott parpadeó.

-¿Bien-quien?

Lahey sonrió mientras Scott lidiaba con problemas para romper su contacto visual. Bajó la mirada hacía sus labios gruesos y curvados y reprimió un gemido. Olímpicos, las muchas veces que se había quedado despierto imaginando las formas de violar esos labios, esa boca.

-Scott.

Movió la mirada a los ojos de Lahey. Demonios. No debió haberlo hecho.

-Seis semanas es demasiado tiempo,

Lahey se meció contra él, su excitación chocando contra la de Scott.

Scott cerró los ojos en un siseo. El calor se arrastró por su espina dorsal.

-No lo hagas. No lo hagas.

- _Dieux,_ Policía-Isaac lo tocó; cálidos dedos se sumergieron bajo el cuello de Scott, y estos rozaron su nuca.

Se estremeció.

-Mírame.

Sus ojos se abrieron al mando áspero. Lahey lo miró, sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

-Estás bebiendo demasiado- la preocupación cruzo por el rostro de Lahey antes de que lograra echarla lejos-. No puedes insensibilizarte con el alcohol.

Dioses. Los ojos de Scott picaban.

-¿Por qué demonios estas aquí? Lárgate-el arma que aun sostenía temblaba violentamente.

La expresión de Lahey se tornó seria. Triste.

-Estoy aquí, asegurándome de que estás bien. Asegurándome de que no sientas dolor-sus labios se torcieron-, físicamente.

-¿Y por qué coño te importa?-lanzó de nuevo Scott- Has intentado matarme.

- _Soyez Imbécile!_ -los dedos en el cuello de Scott apretaron-. Si quisiera matarte, no estarías respirando en este momento-Lahey hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacía el hombro herido de Scott-. Esa bala salvó tu vida.

Scott resopló.

-Sí, sea cual sea.

-Escúchame, Policía-Lahey se inclinó había delante, por lo que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia-. Necesito que vivas. Necesito que respires-tomó una bocanada de aire y luego lo dejó escapar en apuro-. Te necesito.

Scott quería correr lo más lejos que pudiese de esos ojos expresivos que reflejaban su necesidad hacía él, pero más que eso quería saborear al hombre en sus brazos.

Lo deseaba tanto y tan ferozmente.

-Baja el arma, Policía.

Scott siguió el movimiento lento de su mano, mientras bajaba el arma y la metió en la parte baja de su de su espalda antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Lahey. El gélido aire se esfumó, reemplazado con llamas lamiendo su piel.

-Lahey-gruñó el nombre mientras arrastraba los pies más cerca. Lahey lo agarró por las solapas y lo apegó a su cuerpo más fuerte.

Scott levantó una mano temblorosa e hizo lo que había querido desde el primer día, deslizo los dedos por el pelo grueso de Lahey. Las hebras suaves se envolvían como seda alrededor de sus dedos.

Lahey se estremeció. Scott ahuecó su mandíbula. Los pelos cortos de su barba pinchando su palma.

-Yo no…-Scott se lamió los labios. Los ojos de Lahey dilatados-. Yo nunca… Yo no soy gay-si no hubiera estado perdido en esos ojos de zafiro, se habría perdido su ligero ensanchamiento.

Lahey se alejó de su fortaleza y Scott nunca se sintió tan vacío.

Solo.

- _Merde-_ Lahey se pasó los dedos por el pelo-. Yo… tú…- la angustia fluía de sus ojos y us voz era áspera. Se dio la vuelta.

-Isaac-Scott lo agarró del brazo. Sintió una sensación electrizante y se metió en el contacto piel-a-piel-, por favor.

-No quieres esto, ¿Verdad? Así que déjame ir, Policía-la mirada de Lahey se movió hacía abajo donde Scott lo sostenía-. Déjame ir.

Scott tragó.

-No puedo-apretó su agarre en la muñeca-. No puedo.

La idea de ver a Lahey alejándose, de no volverlo a ver, punzó algo en su pecho. Pero, ¿Cuál sería el resultado de que se quedara? ¿Podría estar con un hombre? ¿ _Este_ hombre?

- _Que quires-vous, Scott?_ ¿Qué quieres?

Su nombre en la boca de Lahey sonó muy bien. Tan correcto. Scott lo miró pero no encontró las palabras.

-Maldita sea, Scott-Lahey tiró de su agarre y agarró sus hombros-. Dime lo que quieres.

-Besarte-las palabras salieron de sus labios, más duras de lo que pretendía-. Solo una vez. Para saber lo que se siente. Como es tu sabor.

Los ojos de Lahey se oscurecieron.

-Tal vez entonces pueda olvidarte.

Lahey arqueó una ceja y se adelantó.

-¿Crees que es así de simple?

Scott se mantuvo firme.

-Sí.

-Entonces. Hazlo-estaban pecho a pecho. El cálido aliento de Lahey acarició la frente de Scott cuando dijo en voz baja-. Bésame, Policía. Luego trata de olvidarme.

Scott lo agarró por el cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo. Sus labios chocaron, duro y caliente. Scott metió la lengua dentro cuando Lahey se abrió. No podía describir el sabor único del hombre, y la necesidad, cuando Lahey gruñó en su boca. No había nada femenino en su lengua, o los dedos agarrando su trasero.

Nada repulsivo ya sea. Todo correcto y… Isaac.

Sus cuerpos se presionaban con mucha fuerza juntos, ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Su miembro se alargó y lloró, dolorido. Gruñó, deslizando los dedos en el pelo de Lahey y anclándolo, mientras se mecía en la erección del otro hombro. Pasó su lengua por los dientes y la lengua de Lahey, en busca de profundidad, necesitado de ms de ese sabor. Ese sabor indescriptible de Isaac Lahey, que rápidamente lo embriagaba.

Sus caderas se mecían entre sí, sus miembros duros, frotándose cuando insertó un muslo entre las piernas de Lahey. Isaac se estremeció, su cuerpo arqueándose mientras se movía en el muslo de Scott, sus movimientos fluidos y ardientes.

El pensamiento de pánico, de tener contacto con otro hombre, su beso, nunca apareció. Seis semanas había soñado con eso, preguntándose si estaba volviéndose loco, y nada se sentía tan natural como el tobogán de la lengua de Lahey por encima, o la sensación de sus dedos hundiéndose en su trasero. Todo el dolor y la traición de las últimas seis semanas se desvanecieron a un recuerdo sordo en el fondo de su cabeza.

La fricción de los pantalones vaqueros, y los muslos contra su pene, se sentían como la maldita ambrosia en carne. Profundizó el beso, sus dientes chocaron, Scott se retorcía en Lahey, sus testículos estaban pesados y la base de su columna ardía.

Por un beso.

Lahey apartó su boca.

-¡Demonios!-su pecho se agitaba.

-Oh. Dioses míos.

Scott no reconoció las palabras que salían de sus labios. Sonaban destrozadas, devastadas. Al igual que su interior. Mirando a los labios de Lahey, rojos y brillantes por sus besos, incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Curvó los puños y se balanceo sobre los talones con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Ásperos dedos palmearon su cuello.

-¿Podrás olvidarme, _Épris_?-suaves besos rozaron su frente, nariz y ojos-. Yo no puedo. Te reto a que lo intentes-Lahey se alejó, llevándose su calor con él.

Scott no abrió sus ojos hasta que escucho como la puerta delantera se cerraba.


	4. Capitulo 2: Parte Uno

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la primera parte del segundo capitulo de Amar al Pecador, no tengo mucho tiempo así que rápidamente ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

* * *

Una semana.

Scott gruño y se froto la piel más duro. Siete días enteros y ni una palabra, ni una mirada. No sabía con quién estaba más enojado, si con Lahey por conseguir tener sus esperanzas patas arriba, o con él mismos por desearle, orando que Lahey se dignara a mostrarse.

La ducha caliente alivió su dolor en las articulaciones después de su sesión diaria de fisioterapia, pero el dolor en la ingle se mantuvo. En la actualidad, todos sus pensamientos del magnífico adonis solo le traían escalofríos y piel de gallina.

Su pene se sacudió.

Se negó a enloquecer, se negó a afligirse por desear a Lahey. El beso de la otra noche se sentía tan bien, demasiado real. La única _hamartia_ era lo que Lahey _era_.

Un criminal.

Por mucho que lo intentara Scott no podía ignorar ese hecho.

No le presto atención a su miembro semi-erecto, terminando de ducharse. Su estómago se quejó, necesitaba comida, pero él solo quería una cerveza. Se había estado conteniendo de tomar una cerveza los últimos tres días, pero Lahey no estaba ahí para verlo disfrutarla.

No es que estuviera perdido en la petición-mandato que le había hecho Lahey… dejó de pensar en ello. Frenó el agua de la ducha con una maldición entre dientes.

-Debes dejar de dejar de pensar en él, Scott-se auto-dijo.

Su fisioterapeuta, Deaton, se había dado cuenta de la preocupación de Scott y comento su falta de preocupación en las últimas sesiones. Debería estarse preocupando por pasar la prueba de fuego para llegar a su trabajo y así lograr que lo reintegraran al cuerpo, no se supone que debería estar deseando poner sus labios sobre la piel del líder de _Le Pêcheurs_.

Scott se dirigió desnudo a su dormitorio, una toalla alrededor de su cuello, y se puso unos pantalones vaqueros, dejándolos desabrochados mientras el agua de su cuerpo estuviera fría. El resplandor rojo anaranjado de la puesta del sol se filtraba a través de las persianas de su ventana, el cielo despejado dando la impresión de un cálido día de verano, en lugar de estar a mediados de enero con un clima congelado.

Se quitó la toalla de alrededor del cuello y la dejo caer a los pies de la cama antes de vacilar. Kira odiaba cuando hacía eso. Se inclinó para recoger la toalla cuando pero lo pensó mejor, y salió de la habitación con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kira ya no estaba allí. Podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Su estómago se quejó otra vez, más fuerte que la vez anterior, al entrar en la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y frunció el ceño. Cerveza, mostaza, agua y tres días de comida china.

- _"Tengo que conseguir algo de comida para este maldito lugar"._

Cogió una cerveza y dio un codazo a la nevera para cerrarla con la cadera.

-¿Qué te dije sobre la cerveza?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la lata de Tecate. Mentalmente le ordeno a su miembro crispado que volviera a la calma de una maldita vez, borró la sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios y se volteó.

Isaac estaba en la puerta de su cocina, con una chaqueta de motociclista sobre un suéter negro escondido en jeans oscuros y botas. Una cadena de plata gruesa, con garantía de sus pesadillas, colgaba de su costado derecho. Su gorra Yankee azul estaba calada hasta los ojos, cubiertos con gafas oscuras.

-¿Nunca has oído hablar de una puerta? ¿Deseas agregar allanamiento a tu repertorio?

Lahey se acercó un poco más con una sonrisa.

-¿Me estas regañando?-Isaac saco su mano de detrás de su espalda y levanto una bolsa verde. El más delicioso olor emanando de adentro.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-un fuerte rugido del estómago de Scott puntuó su pregunta.

-Mi padre te ha hecho pescado y puré de manzana.

Santos dioses del…

-¿Qué?-Scott tragó-¿Tú padre lo sabe? ¿Tú padre?

-Sí-Lahey colocó la bolsa sobre el mostrador junto con sus gafas de sol. Destellantes ojos azules se centraron en él-. Pareces asustado, Policía.

Tenía miedo. Scott inhaló.

-Esto no es una buena idea-las repercusiones serían potencialmente devastadoras.

-¿Qué no es una buena idea?-Lahey tocó la punta de la nariz de Scott con un dedo, y luego trazó sus labios suavemente.

Scott tragó. Su miembro se hinchó.

-¿No es una buena idea que me quieras, Policía?-Lahey acarició su cuello y los ojos de Scott se cerraron mientras oraba por fuerzas.

Piel de gallina cubrió su piel.

-¿Es una mala idea el querer cogerme?-Lahey le lamió la oreja, lo que le debilitó las rodillas, y luego deslizo la lengua hacía abajo, donde el cuello y el hombro se unían-¿O el que te folle?-unos dientes se hundieron en su piel.

Scott gruñó y se resistió. La lata de cerveza en la mano se derramó sobre sus dedos y en el pecho. Lahey se alejó, arrastrando la lengua por el líquido en el pecho desnudo de Scott. Un pequeño sendero de cerveza se deslizó por su estómago y Lahey lo persiguió.

-¡Dioses!-Scott echó la cabeza hacía atrás, estremeciéndose ante el calor húmedo de los huesos de Lahey.

Los dedos hurgaron en su entrepierna, rozando su dolorosa erección. Lahey le desabrochó los pantalones lentamente. Miró hacía abajo. La gorra ocultaba el rostro de Lahey, por lo que puso la cerveza en el mostrador detrás de él y le arrebató la gorra ofensiva.

Ojos fundidos lo miraban, cuando unos dedos seguros agarraron su erección y la apretaron.

-Lahey.

Un color oscuro cubrió las mejillas del otro hombre. Pupila dilatadas, labios entreabiertos, se dejó caer de rodillas y tiró del palpitante pene de Scott.

-Estás mojado, Policía-la voz de Lahey era profunda y grave-. Déjame secarte.

Un pulgar rozó la hendidura de Scott, corriendo pre-semen alrededor de su corona. Cerró sus rodillas y acarició la mandíbula de Lahey. Isaac Lahey, el hombre más buscado en Brooklyn-el diablo en todo Nueva York-estaba a punto de hacerle una mamada.

Dioses. Sus ojos ardían.

-Isaac-susurró su nombre.

El hombre de rodillas le acariciaba constantemente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Policía-se lamió los labios.

Scott imitó el gesto.

-Sí-él miró a través de sus pestañas dobladas a Lahey, esté lo llevó a la parte posterior de su garganta de una bocanada.

-¡Dioses!-Scott se aferró al escritorio por equilibrio.

Lahey lo chupó con avidez, chasqueando la lengua y sumergiéndola en su ranura. Scott gimió, gruñendo en la caricia mojada de la lengua y el pequeño filo de dientes. Sus pesadas bolas dolían, el fuego quemaba su piel.

-Por favor. Lahey.

Lahey lo acarició mientras chupaba, gimiendo alrededor del pene de Scott. Las vibraciones le sacudieron. Mantuvo el equilibrio con una mano, la otra la utilizó para agarrar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Lahey, moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo en él.

-Tu boca-balbuceó-. Húmeda. Caliente.

Dedos fríos acunaron sus bolas, acariciándolas en cuanto la boca de Lahey desapareció.

-Policía.

Scott detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, la palabra era una muestra de cariño de Lahey hacía él, cargada de emoción y todas las cosas que era mejor no decirlas.

Su garganta se apretó.

-Pon tu pierna sobre mi hombro-Lahey puntuó su mando, deslizando el pulgar por la cresta de la parte inferior de la corona de Scott.

Su respiración vaciló. Hizo lo que le habían ordenado y cubrió con la pierna izquierda el hombro derecho de Lahey. El hombre le zambulló, tomando uno y luego otro de los testículos de Scott en su boca, rodando su lengua sobre ellas y chupando.

-Maldición-Scott jadeó-, me estas matando.

En respuesta, su amante movió su lengua por la zona comprendida entre los testículos y el trasero.

Todo el cuerpo de Scott se tensó. Su pecho se contrajo. Lahey acariciaba sus testículos y empujaba su lengua rígida por el orificio de Scott.

Scott siseó. Sus dedos se hundieron en sus nalgas y las separaron. Levantó la cabeza hacía el cielo y cerró los ojos a la par que Lahey trabajaba su ano, lamiendo, chupando hasta que el musculo se relajó, entonces empujó dentro.

Su cuerpo se cerró sobre la intrusión, mientras Scott rodeaba su pene y lo masturbaba.

-Maldición. Maldición.-no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Debería necesitar eso? ¿Debería ansiar eso tanto?

Un dedo empujó contra él, hundiéndose profundamente y tocando algo eléctrico en su interior. Gritó sacudiendo su cuerpo cuando el control sobre su pene vaciló.

Otro dedo empujó dentro. Luego otro. Tres dígitos se hundieron profundamente, estirando, ardiendo. El dolor provocaba placer y Scott le dio la bienvenida, contrayéndose alrededor de los dedos con un gemido gatural.

 **-§§§-**


	5. Capitulo 2: Parte Dos

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la segunda parte del segundo capitulo de Amar al Pecador! Bien, hoy tengo un poco de tiempo así que me tomaré un poco para agradecerle** **a mis lectores:**

 **MFKrieger: Thankyou so much! You´re mi first lector in this story, so I'll alway be grateful to for you! :D :D :)**

 **Never Let Go Of Your Dreams: Gracias! La verdad ya me estaba deprimiendo de que tuviera solo un comentarista esta historia, la hubiera seguido de todas formas por compromiso y para no desilusionar a MFKrieger, pero gracias a ti lo hago con mas entusiasmo:D.**

 **Briela: Me alegra que te guste la historia, y enserio creo que disfrutaras el libro, pero te debo decir que hay algunas diferencias en palabras, pero muy mínimas, la misma historia, y ya tome en cuenta tus recomendaciones, ;),: Traducciones al final del capitulo!**

* * *

-Policía-Lahey gimió-. Joder, estas tan malditamente apretado.

Scott miró hacia abajo, sosteniendo la mirada de parpados pesados de Lahey en cuanto él aumento la presión sobre el mostrador. Luego levantó los dedos estirándolos muy ancho y se hundió, traicioneramente lento. Un gemido quejumbroso le cayó de los labios. Lahey siseó. Los dedos en su interior se flexionaron. Scott se levantó de nuevo y bajó de golpe en ese momento.

-Dioses-sus ojos se humedecieron por el ardor, pero repitió el movimiento. Esa vez Lahey se alzó cuando Scott se abalanzó, vinculando ese lugar dentro de él- Dioses-estrellas lo cegaron cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó, inundando sus sentidos.

Retorció los dedos de Lahey, su entrada apretándolos violentamente.

-Maldición. Joder.

Lahey no se detuvo, siguió masajeando y presionando el punto ideal, mientras corrientes de semen salían disparados de Scott.

-Sí, _Bien-aimé_. Dámelo.

Los pulmones de Scott quemaban mientras cabalgaba el clímax, hasta que los mágicos dedos de Lahey salieron de él. Bajó la pierna rígida del hombro de Lahey. Su amante permanecía de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada.

Scott se dejó caer al selo y lo arrastró a sus brazos.

-Lahey-dijo hundiendo sus manos en el cabello de Isaac, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?-Isaac se sentó en el suelo, su espalda contra la lacena y sacó la bolsa de la comida de la bolsa. Sin mirar a Scott, metió la mano en a bolsa y saco el pescado envuelto en un plato con papel aluminio y el puré de manzana en un toper junto con unos cubiertos envueltos en servilletas.

Las piernas de Scott se sentían como fideos húmedos por lo que imitó a Isaac, sentado a su lado, con su trasero desnudo. Los azulejos fríos sorprendieron su piel por un rápido segundo, pero pronto se calentaron por el calor de su cuerpo. Había conseguido el mejor orgasmo, de un hombre. De Isaac Lahey. Quería más. Quería tocar, probar y hacer todas las cosas que los labios y los ojos de Lahey prometían.

-Aquí.

Lahey le dio un trozo de pescado frito con las manos, ignorando los cubiertos que tenía a un lado, mientras Scott tomaba y abría el toper, dándole una cucharada del puré a Lahey en la boca, sonriendo nervioso, tratando de que no notara el temblor en sus manos. Rayos, se sentía extraño. Todas estas emociones, no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Se sentaron juntos en silencio, Isaac completamente vestido, la mitad inferior de Scott desnuda, dándose de comer mutuamente la comida que Isaac había traído, tomando turnos para tomar de la tibia cerveza. El silencio se envolvió a su alrededor, la luz y el consuelo. Estaban a gusto. Ambos lo estaban.

-Entonces, tu padre, ¿No?-se lamió los labios y miró hacia el lado de Lahey. Una sonrisa curvó la boca que le había dados los mejores momentos de placer.

-Sí. Mi papá, él los hace más frescos-Isaac lo miró a los ojos, su mirada lapislázuli sonriendo. Caliente.

Scott se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante para ahogarse más profundo en sus ojos-¿Le dijiste de mí? ¿Por qué?

-Hay muy pocas cosas que le guardo a mi padre-Isaac se puso serio-. No es alguien del que deba esconderme.

El corazón de Scott se sacudió dentro de su pecho. Este hombre. Este hombre estaba haciendo algo con él y no quería que se detuviera.

-¿Quién más sabe que te gustan los hombres?-no podía imaginar que muchas personas lo hicieran, sino lo habría visto en su expediente de la estación. La dura realidad esperaba a alguien como él que estaba en las calles, así que obviamente siendo un alfa y francés, no muchas personas conocían su preferencia sexual.

Isaac tomó un largo trago de cerveza. Scott no podía apartar la mirada del hipnótico sube y baja de su nuez de adán mientras tragaba.

-Dos personas lo conocían. No es que lo contasen, ahora sólo una lo hace-la amargura se mezclaba con esas palabras. Se refería a su hermano-. Vamos a hablar de ti-Lahey le dio toda la intensidad de su mirada a Scott con esas palabras-. ¿Qué pasó con la mujer con la que vivías?

-¿Kira?-Scott levantó una ceja cuando Isaac asintió-. ¿Quiero saber cómo sabes de ella?

Isaac se encogió de hombros.

-Me pasaba por el hospital después de lo del disparo. Ella siempre estaba ahí.

-La alejé-Scott se volvió-. Ella no se merecía la clase de vida que le había estado haciendo vivir en estas últimas semanas. Se fue hace una semana, pero ya nos habíamos dado un tiempo antes de eso.

-¿Por qué se fue de nuevo?-cálidos y suaves dedos le agarraron la barbilla y le volvieron la cabeza.

Se encontró con la curiosidad abierta en los ojos de Lahey.

-¿Qué le hiciste pasar, Scott?

-Yo… yo…-tiempo de confesión. Scott quería decirlo en voz alta, hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa-. Quería hacer planes para el futuro. Niños. Matrimonio. Todo el conjunto.

Los ojos de Isaac brillaron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Scott?

-A ti.

Las gruesas pestañas de Lahey se levantaron, los mismos sentimientos de Scott reflejados en los de Isaac.

Scott bajo la mirada a los labios de Lahey.

-Bésame-susurró, debido a que se había vuelto adicto a los labios del hombre. Lo necesitaba e Isaac estaba ahí para ofrecerle lo que necesitaba.

Firmes labios lo cubrieron los suyos, danzando. Tomó a Isaac de la camiseta y lo arrastró más cerca, profundizando el beso con un gruñido. Sus lenguas atadas una a la otra, que se encrespaban, probando. Ahí, entre la comida y la cerveza, se encontró con el sabor que tanto ansiaba. Únicamente Isaac.

Deslizo la mano por delante de Isaac, trazando el borde de la camisa y luego levantándola, sus nudillos deslizándose por la suave piel de su estómago.

El aliento de Isaac se enganchó y Scott sonrió en el beso. No podría dejar eso ni si su vida dependiera de ello, y lo hacía. Nunca había conocido una necesidad como la que corría y ardía por sus venas en ese momento. Nunca había experimentado un calor como el infierno que amenazaba con devorarlo. Quería ser quemado, prenderse en llamas.

Debido a que Isaac estaría con él.

Scott rompió el beso.

-Quítate la camisa

Isaac buscó su mirada, la lujuria cubriendo sus ojos, sus mejillas morenas sonrojadas.

- _Bien-Aimé_ , no…-tragó-. No tienes que hacer esto.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Scott al mientras contemplaba la erección que luchaba contra los vaqueros de Isaac.

-Pero yo quiero. Lo necesito-nunca había visto a otro hombre desnudo, tan cerca y tan personal, nunca lo quiso hasta ahora.

Tomó a Isaac de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

-Deja que te vea. Quiero tocarte.

Un musculo se flexiono en la mandíbula de Isaac, sentado en posición vertical tiró de la pieza de tela sobre su cabeza y lo arrojó a un lado.

Músculos. En porcelana blanca, suave, firme y caliente. Scott miró a la amplia extensión de pecho de Isaac y tragó saliva. Su miembro se palpitaba y agitaba, despertando a la vista de la carne de Isaac. No estaba marcado, pero si era voluminoso y fuerte. Tenía tatuajes con los símbolos P en colores verde, rojo y azul de _Le Pêcheurs_ y un texto. Los tatuajes cubrían ambos brazos desde los hombros hasta la muñeca. Scott vio que la mayor parte de ellos están ocupados por los nombres de su hermano y padre junto con unas fechas.

Su esculpido pecho era suave, sus dos pezones rosados perforados con pequeños anillos de plata. Isaac estaba sentado, pero Scott se humedeció los labios, su mirada se deslizo hacía los abdominales de Isaac y prosiguió por los castaños cabellos de su rastro del tesoro.

-Tú eres…-¿Qué palabra describía la belleza del hombre que estaba ante él?-te vez muy bien.

Cualquier otra cosa habría hecho que Scott sonara como un mujer, una mujer que brotaba. El calor de un rubor en su rostro brilló cuando Isaac le sonrió.

-Tienes el permiso de observar todo lo que quieras, Policía-Le guiñó un ojo.

 **-§§§-**

* * *

 ** _Le P_ _ê_ _cheurs:_ Los Pescadores**

 ** _Bien-aimé:_ Amado**


	6. Capitulo 2: Parte Tres

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la tercera parte del segundo capitulo de Amar al Pecador! Bien, hoy tengo un poco de tiempo así que me tomaré un poco para agradecerle** **a mis lectores:**

 **MFKrieger: I´m happy that you´re enjoying this story n** **ow that my purpose in writing this fic is to entertain amuse, and ... well, that comes with the homoerotic.**

 **Briela: Guau, ¿Enserio ya lo leíste todo? Yo recuerdo que me tarde como unos... ¿Que serán?... Un mes, tal vez uno y tres cuartos. Que bueno que te gustó y, no sé si deba decírtelo ya que no están en español ni en PDF pero... Está novela tiene otras tres partes: Sinner Savior, A Sinner Born y Sinner´s Fall, creo que las vende Amazon, pero no estoy seguro. Y gracias por seguir en la lectura de mi fic y me encanta que te encante, ¡Así que seguiré con mi fic hasta el final!-aunque tal vez tenga lapsus de no actualizar, ¡Pero aun así seguiré!-.  
**

 **Para mis lectores en general, Briela, MFKrieger y Never Let Go of Your Dreams: ¡Gracias por leer mis historia y aquí les dejo el final del segundo capitulo!**

* * *

Scott rozó la punta de su dedo índice derecho sobre el anillo del pezón izquierdo de Isaac, causando que éste se arqueara. El sonido retumbando en su pecho mientras sus pestañas caían. Scott se envalentonó, enganchando su dedo meñique en el anillo y tirando.

-Ugh, _Bien-Aimé_ –Isaac empuñó sus manos que yacían en su regazo. Abrió los ojos-. Tócame, Scott.

Scott lo hizo. Pasó su otra mano sobre el pecho de Isaac y bajó por su estómago, con un latido frenético y respirando por la boca, Isaac moviéndose con él, arqueándose en cada caricia de su mano, cada tirón del anillo de su pezón. Hambriento. Se movía como si hubiera estado hambriento de contacto.

Scott metió los dedos en la cinturilla de los pantalones vaqueros de Isaac.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hicieron esto?

-Nunca me han tocado. Nunca me han hecho algo como esto.

-¿Nunca has sido tocado de esta manera?-Scott no pudo ocultar la incredulidad en su voz- Eres Isaac Lahey, si quieres ser tocado, lo serás-Scott apretó su bulto con la mano.

Isaac lo miró entonces, con la mirada pesada y oscurecida por la lujuria.

-Demasiado arriesgado. Voy lejos, muy lejos y aun así no miento en cuanto a lo de ser tocado-frotó su pelvis contra la mano de Scott, su largo miembro latiendo en el maldito infierno-. Lo hago y luego me voy. No me joden o me tocan.

-Te follaré-las palabras salieron disparadas de sus labios antes de si quiera terminaran de formarse en su cerebro y Scott deparara en ellas, y sin embargo no quería retractarse. Una emoción se disparó por su columna a la par que Isaac le miraba fijamente.

-Sí, _Bien-Aimé_ –Isaac giró sus caderas, estremeciéndose bajo el agarre de Scott-. _Oui,_ me follarás.

Dioses. Scott juró que tuvo un orgasmo en ese momento. Inclinándose sobre Isaac, movió su lengua sobre el anillo en el pezón de Isaac y se posó en cuclillas

-Bueno. Ahora tenemos que hablar. Cosas serias. Acerca de nosotros…

-¿Hay un nosotros, _Bien-Aimé?_ –Isaac se sentó erguido, flexionando sus músculos, logrando que los tatuajes de sus brazos bailaran.

Scott lo miró.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres que haya un nosotros?-y se encontraba de nuevo en la preparatoria, en el punto clímax de la negociación de derechos de citas con la cabeza hueca de la animadora principal.

Scott ahueco la mejilla de Isaac.

-Depende. Dime, dime lo que quieres-tenía que escuchar esas palabras, ambos tenían que reconocer lo difícil que podrían ponerse las coas para ellos. Las reglas básicas y necesarias para ajustarse.

Dioses, estaba o bien a punto de hacer la mejor o la más estúpida decisión de su vida.

-Scott-le llamó.

Se encontró con los ojos de Isaac.

-Yo quiero lo que tú quieres. Desde aquella primera ve hasta ahora, nada ha cambiado. Te quiero.

Poder, poder es lo que había en esas palabras. Hicieron que su corazón se disparara. Scott juraría que podía escuchar su sangre corriendo por sus venas. ¿Estaba teniendo una experiencia extra-corporal? Aclaró su garganta y miró a esos ojos que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vio.

-Me tienes.

Scott se arrastró sobre Isaac, su enorme pene quedando atrapada entre sus cuerpos, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros desnudos de Isaac. Capturando la cara de Isaac entre sus manos, atrajo sus frentes.

-Me tienes a mí. Y nunca me perderás.

Isaac lo tomó por el trasero, balanceándose hacia él e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba. Scott tomó su boca, sus lenguas sumergiéndose rápidas, desesperadas, hambrientas. Besó al hombre que estaba en sus brazos como si estuviera poseído, reclamando los labios de Isaac como suyos, tomando cuanto Isaac daba, dando cuanto Isaac tomaba. Se retorcían el uno con el otro, mientras Isaac los mantenía firmes moviendo sus caderas.

Isaac aparto su boca jadeando.

-Scott, yo… tengo que…-dedos se clavaron en su trasero, aferrándose mientras Isaac subía.

Su clímax.

-Sí, hazlo-susurró Scott al llegar entre ellos y tirar de uno de los anillos de su pezón. Duro.

-¡Argh!-Isaac se arqueó-. Scott.

-Sí-Scott le instó torciendo ambos pezones-. Córrete en mí. Déjame ver como lo haces.

Un gutural gemido llenó la habitación. Los ojos de Isaac abiertos, fijos en los de Scott mientras sus caderas se sacudían más y más rápido. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas a la par que sus fosas nasales.

-Córrete en mí.

Isaac llegó en un grito ahogado, mirando los ojos de Scott, mientras su semilla caliente empapaba los pantalones vaqueros de Isaac y calentaban a Scott.

Scott esperó hasta que su pecho dejara de agitarse antes de dejar caer un beso en los labios entreabiertos de Isaac y decir;-Todavía tenemos más cosas que discutir.

Isaac gruñó, moviéndose en el suelo.

-No puedo recordar la última vez que me corrí en mis pantalones.

Scott no debía sentirse orgulloso o presumido, pero lo hizo.

Se rió entre dientes.

-Un montón de primeras veces, ¿No?

Isaac hizo una pausa en el proceso de volver a introducir su pene en sus pantalones vaqueros y asintió.

-En más de un sentido.

Scott volvió a acomodar su pene en sus pantalones, facilitando lo que ahora era una semi-erección y cerró su cremallera. Se levantó y tomó lo que quedaba del Six Pack de la nevera, encogiéndose de hombros ante las cejas levantadas de Isaac y volviendo a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pensé que podríamos usar un poco de coraje líquido-por lo menos realmente pensaba eso.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Scott se descubrió sin poder mirar a Isaac en aquel momento, tirando de una lata de cerveza del paquete y aferrándose y manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.

-¿Por qué me disparaste?

El silencio llenó el espacio entre ellos, Scott negándose a erguir su mirada, incapaz de mirar a Isaac. No sabía por qué sentía pánico a la respuesta de aquella. ¿Y si había cometido un error? Su corazón martillaba con fuerza en sus oídos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Isaac.

-Scott.

Se estremeció. ¿Isaac tuvo la intención de matarlo aquella noche?

-Maldita sea, mírame, por favor-Isaac le cogió la barbilla y levantó su cabeza.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, aferrándose la una a la otra.

-¿Crees que de verdad me propuse a dispararte aquella noche?-la mirada entrecerrada de Isaac chisporroteando en una furia lapislázuli.

-No sé lo que pienso-Scott tragó con un nudo en la garganta-. Pensé que, aunque, aunque la situación no fue ideal cuando nos conocimos en la sala de interrogatorios, no lo sé, pensé que habíamos conectado de alguna manera.

Isaac asintió.

-Entonces me disparaste a quemarropa-su tono cambió a uno acusatorio burbulleante, pero no podía evitarlo-. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

Isaac lanzó su barbilla y suspiró, acercándose, quedando ambos frente a frente, conectando sus peligrosos ojos a los de Scott.

-Diré lo que ya dije antes, si quisiera matarte ya estarías muerto. He salvado tu vida.

Scott frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? Explícamelo. Haz que lo entienda-porque ahora se estaba hundiendo, tratando de captar la lógica de Isaac.

Isaac se pasó los dedos por su pelo, dejando las hebras que sobresalían de su cabello en ángulos extraños.

-Ese tipo que estaba en el almacén, Sean, crecimos juntos. Recientemente había regresado a la ciudad y había estado colgado de mí, tratando de persuadirme para que lo dejase unirse a la banda. Era un impulsivo, actuaba antes de pensar, pero hacía un trabajo húmedo aquí y allá.

Trabajo húmedo, código para asesinato.

-Sean quería demostrar que podía ser una ventaja para mí-decía Isaac en voz baja, pero Scott detectó la ira que se Isaac se esforzaba por mantener a raya-. Yo quería que se fuera y me dejara solo, pero él quería matar un policía.

Se encontró con los ojos de Scott.

-Soy muchas cosas, Scott, pero no mato policías. Eso trae _de_ _nombreux_. de problemas que no necesito. Le dije que no, pero nos siguió escaleras arriba. Te quería matar. A mi policía.

La emoción al desnudo quemaba en la mirada de Isaac, provocando que Scott se acercara, agarrara su hombro y reconfortara en un apretón.

-Isaac.

-Quería dispararte, habría disparado si no hubiese estado ahí-la voz de Isaac se volvía áspera-¿Tienes idea de lo que me hace ese pensamiento? No debí haber estado ahí esa noche-sus manos convirtiéndose en puños.

Scott llevó los puños a sus palmas, acariciándolos hasta que Isaac se calmó.

-¿Dónde deberías haber estado?

Un destello de una sonrisa curvó los labios de Isaac

-Con Carrie Hudson, consiguiendo que me hiciera una mamada.

Scott frunció el ceño ante la ardiente lanza de celos que estocó su estómago. No quería pensar en que Isaac tuviera a alguien más.

-Espera, ¿Si eres gay, por qué querrías llegar a meter la cabeza entre una mujer?

-Puedo cerrar los ojos y estar en otro lugar-dijo Isaac-, con otra persona. Eso es lo que pasa. No me acuesto con mujeres y, sí, reconozco que soy un idiota.

Scott debería, pero no podía juzgarlo. Esa era su cubierta, se manera de mantener a salvo su secreto.

-¿Por qué estabas en el almacén aquella noche?

La mirada de Isaac se cerró, blindada.

-Un informante.

Scott logró detener la pregunta antes de que saliera de sus labios, llevaba muy poco tiempo navegando y no se sentía seguro como para navegar en aguas tan profundas.

-Entonces tenías razón. Me has salvado la vida-Scott ahuecó la mandíbula de Isaac, maravillándose de lo natural que todo se sentía. Hablar con Isaac, tocarlo, sentirlo, sentirse bien.

Sentirse feliz.

-Tuve que tirar del gatillo en frente de él y confía en mí, el objetivo no era tu hombro-Isaac retorcía sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Scott-, lo siento por eso-llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su boca y las besó.

-Entiendo-dijo Scott suavemente-. Gracias.

Isaac sonrió.

-Ahora contesta algo por mí, ¿Por qué no me entregaste?

Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Seguí reproduciendo la mirada que cruzó tu rostro justo antes de que apretaras el gatillo-pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Isaac-. Arrepentimiento, un lo siento. Lo vi, pero no sabía por qué.

-Traté de explicarte en el hospital, pero estabas fuertemente sedado.

-Oí tu voz-Scott soltó una carcajada-. En ese momento estaba enojado contigo. Conmigo. Pensé, incluso a través de la niebla de las drogas que era todavía más alto en mi mente. Atormentándome hasta en mis sueños.

Isaac sonrió.

-¿Qué me escuchaste decir?

Scott se puso serio y se lamio los labios.

-Que necesitabas que abriera los ojos. Dijiste que me necesitabas despierto por toda la mierda que me ibas hacer pasar.

La sonrisa de Isaac se desvaneció.

-Lo dije enserio. Esto va a ser duro, _Bien-Aimé_. Tú y yo…-negó con la cabeza-. No sé cómo lo haremos.

-Necesitamos reglas.

Una ceja castaña se levantó.

-Las reglas, ¿Eh?

-Lo digo en serio, Isaac. No hablar de la policía o de cosas relacionadas con la banda-Scott enumeraba con los dedos-. Cuando estemos juntos, donde sea que estemos, seremos solo Isaac y Scott. No habrá más etiquetas, Solo nosotros.

Los ojos de Isaac eran sombríos cuando preguntó:

-¿Crees que es tan fácil?

-Sí-Scott se mordió los labios-, y también complicado.

Isaac abrió la boca, pero un teléfono celular sonando retuvo sus palabras. Rebuscó en sus jeans, sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo de atrás y respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa a Scott.

- _¿Oui?_ -ladró al teléfono.

Scott se sentó, le llamo la atención el suave balanceo del pelo ligeramente largo de Isaac mientras se levantaba del piso y se fijaba la ropa.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-Isaac sostuvo su celular en la oreja con el hombro derecho, mientras usaba sus manos libres para re-estilizar su flequillo hacia arriba-. _Merde_. Estaré ahí en pocos minutos y Allison, ten la cabeza en el jodido rollo, ¿Me entiendes?-terminó la llamada y miró a Scott.

- _Je suis désolé_. Me tengo que ir.

Scott asintió.

-He oído-este lado de Isaac, el lado gánster violento, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de tratar con él.

- _"¿Cómo podré lidiar con eso?"_

Isaac le tendió una mano a Scott y éste la tomó, poniéndose de pie. Isaac le tiro del brazo y tomó so boca con avidez. Scott gimió y se frotó contra él, abriendo la boca para deslizar lengua contra lengua. Isaac lo abrazaba con fuerza, empujándose profundamente en su boca mientras Scott le daba pequeños mordiscos en los labios. Scott pasaba sus dedos por el cabello, meciendo su erección contra la de Isaac hasta que éste rompió el beso y se alejó.

Con pechos jadeantes, se miraron uno al otro. Los labios de Isaac brillaban y Scott se lamió los suyos, saboreándolo. Quería lanzarse de nuevo en los brazos de Isaac, frotarse uno contra el otro hasta que ambos se olvidaran de sí mismos sus funciones, hasta que solamente fueran ellos dos.

No quería que se fuera.

Por la mirada en el rostro de Isaac, Scott supo que él tampoco quería irse.

-Cena conmigo mañana-dijo Isaac.

Scott frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué, cómo ahí?-dijo señalando la ventana con un gesto-¿En público?-¿Acaso Isaac planeaba tener una cita con él? ¿Podrían hacerlo sin ponerse en peligro el uno al otro?

Las llamas en la mirada de Isaac se enfriaron al instante.

-¿No quieres salir conmigo?

Scott rodó los ojos.

-No es nada de eso, ¿De acuerdo? Solo quiero que estemos en la misma página. No quiero que nos tengamos que esconder, pero tenemos que ser inteligentes. ¿A dónde podríamos ir?

La deslumbrante sonrisa estaba de vuelta en el rostro de Isaac.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo me encargo-tomó la mano de Scott y tiró de él a lo largo de la habitación hasta la puerta trasera.

No te preocupes, fácil para él decirlo. Scott legó a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Una ráfaga de viento frio lo abofeteo en la cara.

-Por la estigia, condenado frio.

Isaac se rio entre dientes mientras se volvía a poner sus gafas y gorra de beisbol Yankee.

-Vendré a las ocho de la mañana, ¿Está bien?

-Cool-Scott asintió.

-Ah, y dame tu numero-Isaac sacó un teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, uno diferente al que había contestado antes. El último fue negro, este era azul.

-¿Dos teléfonos?

-Uno de negocios-levantó el teléfono azul-, este es personal, solo mi madre tiene este número.

-Y ahora yo.

-Y ahora tú.

Scott agarró su teléfono de la encimera de la cocina e intercambiaron números. Guardó el número de Isaac bajo el nombre de I.

-Muy bien, me tengo que ir, Policía. Nos vemos mañana. Siéntete libre de usar ese número en cualquier momento. Para cualquier cosa.

Scott sonrió.

-Lo mismo.

Isaac buscó con la mirada y luego lo besó de nuevo, duro y demasiado corto antes de darse la vuelta, correr por la escalera y desaparecer.

* * *

 ** _Le P_ _ê_ _cheurs:_ Los Pescadores**

 _ **Oui:**_ **Sí**

 ** _De_ _nombreux:_ Muchos**

 ** _Bien-aimé:_ Amado**

 ** _Je suis désolé:_ Lo lamento**


	7. Capitulo 3: Parte Uno

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la primera parte del tercer capitulo de Amar al Pecador! Bien, hoy tengo un poco de tiempo así que me tomaré un poco para agradecerle** **a mis lectores:**

 **MFKrieger: Now you have mooooooooooooore! Jajajaja When I saw your review I swear you that I** **imagine you running around in circles with the arms up screaming that. I dead of laugther, :D.**

 **Briela: Oww, so sweat. El que consideres que mi redacción es mejor que la de un traductor profesional significa mucho, más para alguien que apenas sobrevive en la materia de ingles. ¿Verdad que si parecen hechas por google? Yo me negaba a creerlo de una de las copias que conseguí, la traducción era pésima!  
**

 **Para mis lectores en general, Briela, MFKrieger y Never Let Go of Your Dreams: ¡Gracias por leer mis historia y aquí les dejo el principio del tercer capitulo!**

* * *

Isaac se frotó sus ojos vidriosos con los nudillos y miró al cuerpo que se encontraba tendido sobre una losa en un cuarto estéril, detrás de un cristal.

-¿Lo reconoce, señor?-el anciano con el brillo desvivido en la mirada y un mañillo de bigote cuestionó, esperando pacientemente a su lado.

-Sí-Isaac tuvo que tragarse un nudo al responder, paso saliva, y volvió a intentar-. Sí, su nombre es Hit, esto, perdón, Heather, pero todo el mundo lo conoce… conocía como Hit-una soldado leal que Isaac nunca había visto consumir algo más fuerte que hierbas, pero en la Th Weight era Hit-Ding la habladora.

¿Pero cómo había pasado esto?

Una sobredosis.

No había drogas en su territorio, no podía, no en sus calles. Era una regla que no se doblaba ni ante amenaza de muerte, pero ¿Por qué pasó esto entonces? Isaac se apartó del cuerpo, su cabeza llena de interrogantes, y se dirigió a la salida. Tenía que decirle a la madre de Heather, Jacqueline. Heather era su hija más joven, pero esta se encargaba de llevar la mayor parte del dinero a su casa cada día, Isaac lo sabía. Al igual que lo sabía todo a cerca de sus soldados.

Lo que no sabía era como habían llegado las drogas a sus calles, pero tenía en claro disipar esa incógnita pronto. Algún reloj marcó la hora en algún lugar cercano. Levantó la vista y miro al objeto. Nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Aún no había podido reposar en su casa, en su cama. Se había marchado de la paz y tranquilidad del cuerpo y ser de Scott hacía esta locura.

Los policías acudían a los alrededores, preguntando a la gente el porqué de su nerviosismo, pero ni ellos, Isaac o su gente tenían la respuesta, ellos la querían, pero él no podía dárselas.

Él solo quería escapar de todo eso, comer, y dormir.

Quería estar de regreso en los brazos de Scott, en ese lugar en donde ni siquiera ese tipo de mierda podía interponerse. Pero en el lugar en el que se encontraba, en las calles, no había un punto intermedio, él era el líder, el _Chef,_ e incluso cuando no sabía que hacia o hacía donde dirigía a sus compañeros, él tenía que fingir que tenía todo planeado, y que sabía hacía donde se dirigían las cosas de mierda que acontecían.

Su teléfono de negocios comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo atendió mientras caminaba hacía la oficina, y después de seguir la señales del aparcamiento, con el sol segador y el viento amargo y frio.

- _Oui_ _._

-Jefe, ¿Está listo?

-Sí, estoy al frente-le dijo a su segunda al mando. Allison era su chofer hoy, lo había sido desde que Isaac se había presentado en la escena del crimen de la noche anterior.

-Estoy estacionada en la esquina, frente al salón de belleza. Tuvimos que cambiar de posición. Y no es un _cliché_.

-Voy-Isaac terminó la llamada, guardó su teléfono en la chaqueta y corrió a la esquina, su cabeza contorsionándose por el viento, sus entrañas retorciéndose por la imagen de la siguiente parada: la casa de la mamá de Hit.

Era el portador de malas noticias.

La culpa recaía en sus hombros, porque aunque no le había proporcionado las drogas a Hit, sí la había puso en las calles, en sus calles.

Llegó al BMW negro y Allison abrió la puerta del acompañante desde dentro. Isaac saltó dentro, rozando su sudadera con capucha en la cabeza mientras se sacaba las gafas de sol oscuras, mientras Allison se alejaba del aparcamiento.

-Era Hit-dijo sintiendo como las palabras se arrastraban fuera de su boca envueltas en plomo, que caían el tapizado del BMW.

-Maldición-Allison golpeó el volante-. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Isaac miró a través del parabrisas.

-Dicen que de una sobredosis, pero no saben de qué.

-¿Qu-qué?-farfulló Allison-¿Una sobredosis de qué? No hay drogas en el terreno de _Le Pêcheurs._

Isaac gruñó.

-Parece que ya no es el caso, _Sœur_ _._ -Isaac apretó los puños-. Y ahora tengo que decirle a otra madre que su hijo a muerto, Allison. Esta mierda no puede continuar, yo ya no puedo continuar con esta mierda. Necesito saber de dónde rayos salen esas drogas, cualesquiera que sean, necesito saberlo ya. Pon a todo el mundo a trabajar.

Cuando Allison se detuvo frente a la casa de la madre de Hit.

Isaac habló en voz baja.

-Diles que comiencen con _mon oncle_.

* * *

 ** _Le Pêcheurs:_ Los Pescadores**

 ** _Mon oncle:_ Mi tío**

 _ **Soeur:**_ **Hermana**

 ** _Oui:_ Sí**

 _ **Cliché:**_ **Idea muy repetida.**

* * *

 **Perdón que este capitulo sea tan corto, apenas la mitad con los estándares de mil quinientas o más palabras, pero estoy comenzando cursos en una escuela muuy exigente y, aunque quiera patearme por usar esta excusa tan _cliché, no hay otra...:_ La escuela posiblemente no me deje tiempo suficiente para actualizar con la misma calidad, por lo cual o los capítulos serán más cortos, o tardaré más en publicarlos, ustedes voten.**

* * *

 **P.D.**

 **He tenido un gran concepto para una historia divina, literalmente, es sobre deidades, les daré un resumen y ustedes votan, ¿Sí?**

 **Concepto: Isaac y Scott son dos aracangeles, que son pareja-en esta historia ese injusto mandamiento homofobico nunca se creó- y que sufren al ver a sus amigos angeles, Stiles, Allison, Kira, Derek, Malia, Liam y Lydia perder sus alas y convertirse en angeles caidos, cada uno poseido por un pecado capital, ante estó, desiden bajar a la tierra y ayudarlos, pero a costo de ser angeles sin alas, de perder sus alas, pero seguir siendo arcangeles, pero verán que ayudarlos resultara imposible sin que haya una perdida más, marcando el destino de ambos, o solo el de uno...**

 **(Sería lemmon...)**

 **¿Que opinan? ¿La hago?**


	8. Capitulo 3: Parte Dos

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la primera-segunda parte del tercer capitulo de Amar al Pecador! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo así que... ¡Gracias a todos mis l** **ectores!**

 **-El hermano de Scott será, por obvias razones, ¡Nuestro querido e hiperactivo Stiles!**

* * *

Isaac se abrió paso a través de las puertas de los aposentos de su padre, muerto en vida, las palabras de la madre de Heather resonando en su cabeza. No podía reprocharle por las maldiciones que salieron de su voz quebrantada, ella tenía razón.

Él era el culpable. Son sus calles, ¿Cómo podía no enterarse de lo que entraba y salía?

Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al sofá mientras iba y venía en la sala de estar. Su padre usualmente no estaba en casa a los medios días, por lo cual no podía regañarle por ello. Se movió hacía la sala de estar mientras su estómago le reclamaba, él ignorándolo, hurgó en los armarios hasta que encontró su premio.

La botella de Jim Beam era todavía nueva, pero bajaría de a por medidas ese día. Bajó al sótano, su guarida personal, se quitó la ropa, y se tiró en la cama. Su pene, pesado y semi-erecto le pedía consuelo, pero también lo ignoró. Apoyándose en las almohadas, utilizó su navaja para abrir el Jim Beam y tomó su primer tragó.

El licor ardió en su garganta, picando sus ojos.

Parpadeó para evitar que se formaran lágrimas y tomo otro sorbo, y otro… y otro. La quemadura era menos de lo que merecía

Una sonrisa auto-reprochadora se formó en sus labios. Estaba haciendo justo lo que le había dicho a Scott que no hiciera, desnudo y de espaldas mientras el fuego liquido le quemaba las entrañas.

Allison lo había dejado ahí después de que Isaac le diera instrucciones de enviar a algunos de sus espías para extraer información de su tío. En su interior, Isaac sabía que su tío estaba detrás de todo lo jodido que estaba pasando, las drogas, la muerte de su hermano, tenía que ser. Peter haría cualquier cosa para hacer que su reputación callera, entonces el llegaría en su caballo blanco y pondría bajo control las cosas, haciendo que todos se volvieran contra Isaac no sin antes rezar su patentado _t_ _e je l'ai dit._

El _fils de pute_ no se saldría con la suya.

Isaac tenía planes para su trasero. Por Cadem, por Hit, por su madre, Isaac lo haría pagar.

Empinó la botella de nuevo, el whisky quemando menos fuerte que antes hizo una mueca y tapo de nuevo la botella. Si no podía sentir el ardor el alcohol le era inútil.

Tomó su teléfono personal que estaba tendido a su lado en la cama y miró la hora: 12:15 ¿Dónde estaría Scott en ese momento? Necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Antes de que su mente pudiera oponerse o siquiera centrarse sus dedos ya están tecleando frenéticamente los números.

Marcación S.

Su estomagó se revolvió y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Le encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo respondía a la sola idea de Scott. Desde la primera vez que le vio supo que le significaría algo especial, no se había percatado de lo mucho que le había llegado a importar el Policía en tan poco tiempo.

-Eh, ¿Teléfono de Scott McCall?-la profunda voz no era la de Scott.

Los pelos en la nuca de Isaac se pusieron de punta y comenzó a apretar el teléfono en su mano, fuerte.

-Me gustaría hablar con Scott-su tono había sido contundente, pero no le importaba.

¿Quién Arpías estaba contestando el teléfono de Scott?

-Claro, espere.

Unas voces ahogadas y pasos lejanos llegaron a los oídos de Isaac. Mientras esperaba, se recostó contra el colchón contemplando el techo, luchando por mantener a raya sus palabras. Podría no significar nada, pero no le gustaba que otra persona contestara el teléfono de Scott. Y mientras esos pensamientos golpeaban contra su cabeza se percató de una extraña sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, no le gustaba lo que eran.

Celos.

-McCall-Scott habló con su tosca voz de negocios.

El pene de Isaac palpitaba.

-Policía-su voz temblaba de necesidad y _de_ _nombreux_ de otras emociones que no le importaba nombrar.

Scott inhalo profundamente en la bocina.

-Hola.

-¿Quién era ese que contestó el teléfono?-Isaac sabía que estaba pidiendo cosas a las que no tenía derecho pero la necesidad que le recorría le superaba. La necesidad de marcar lo que era suyo.

-Eh…-Scott carraspeó su garganta-. Estoy en terapia física. Ese fue Deaton, mi terapeuta.

-No me gusta que conteste tu teléfono-Isaac corrió sus temblorosos dedos por su melena.

El silencio llenó sus oídos y luego Scott murmuró.

-Espera-Isaac escuchó pasos y a continuación un portazo.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-Scott susurró al teléfono-. Si vas a comenzar con eso, mejor hay que terminar esto ahora.

Isaac hizo una mueca.

 _-Merde-_ maldición. Se irguió y levantó de la cama mientras se disculpaba andando de aquí para allá en la habitación-. _Je_ _suis_ _désolé._ Eso no es…lo lamento, no va a suceder de nuevo-hoy no era su día.

-¿Qué te pasa?-la bullente ira en Scott fue remplazada por preocupación.

Isaac dejo de andar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está mal?

Scott suspiro.

-Porque no hablas como tú mismo y estas actuando jodidamente raro, siendo sincero.

-Ah, el caso es que ya me conoces entonces ¿Eh, Policía?-dijo mientras una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios y algo cálido se extendía en su pecho.

-Sé lo suficiente-gruño Scott-. Definitivamente algo te está mal, habla conmigo.

Isaac se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón al tiempo que se acomodaba el pelo con la mano.

-Policía, si pudiera lo haría. Ah, enserio quisiera contarte…

-Pero está relacionado con _Le Pêcheurs_ -dijo Scott finalizando su frase.

- _Oui_.

Silencio…

-¿Es malo entonces?

Isaac resopló.

-Bastante.

-Pero estás bien, ¿No?

¿Lo estaba?

-Físicamente, sí-cortó el aire con la mano-. Pero basta de mí. ¿Cómo está tu hombro? ¿Cómo va la terapia física?

Scott suspiró.

-Camino a recuperarse- Mi hombro está cicatrizando muy bien, mejorando cada día. La terapia física es agotadora, Deaton es un sargento muy chincheante, pero es buena persona.

Otro recordatorio de los fallos de Isaac.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

-Por hacerte pasar por está mierda, Scott. Todo esto es mi culpa-dijo dejando al aire un tono que se entendía como algo mucho más general.

-Está bien, ¿Qué Arpías es está mierda de "pobre de mí"? Estoy bien –Scott ladró-. Olvídala antes de que patee tu trasero. No te culpo-su voz se suavizo-. Yo no te culpo, Isaac.

Pero él se culpaba.

-Eh, mira, tengo que ir a las duchas-dijo Scott-. Nos vemos en la tarde… ¿Todavía vendrás más tarde, ¿No?

La esperanza no disimulada en la voz de Scott tiró de los labios de Isaac.

-Sí, Policía, aún tengo planeado llevarle a cenar. No entre en pánico.

Scott se echó a reír.

-Bueno, mi cabeza está encantada ante la idea comida gratis.

-Así lo veo.

-¿Y tú? Espero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo y que me comprometo a escuchar y no juzgar.

 _Dieux_ , ¿Cuándo había conseguido él ser tan afortunado? Isaac se acomodó hacía el respaldo en la cama y se cubrió hasta la cintura.

-Lo sé.

-Bien. ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa, acabo de meterme en la cama.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acabas de llegar a casa desde que me dejaste anoche?

Isaac no pudo evitar reírse de la incredibilidad en la voz de Scott.

-Sí, literalmente, solo llegue a casa y ahora estoy en la cama.

-¿Qué…?-Scott volvió su cabeza vacilante- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

¿Acaso eran celos lo que Isaac detectaba en la voz de Scott? ¿Debería disfrutarlo tanto?

-¿Recuerdas de lo que no pudo hablar?

-Oh-hoh.

-Estaba trabajando en ello. No fue agradable o divertido ni de asomo. De hecho, me estaba bebiendo una botella de alcohol antes de llamarte.

-¿Tan mal, entonces?

-Sí, pero tu voz me reconforta-dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por su pecho desnudo-. Me has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas.

-Me alegro-la honestidad tintineó en la voz de Scott-. Estoy y estaré aquí, siempre, para tí.

E Isaac tenía toda la intención de tomar la oferta.

-Lo sé. Ve y has lo tuyo. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Claro, adiós.

Los ojos de Isaac se fueron cerrando lentamente.

- _Adieu_ , Policía.

 **-§§§-**

* * *

 ** _Adieu:_** Adiós

 _ **Dieux:**_ Dioses

 ** _Le Pêcheurs:_** Los Pescadores

 _ **Oui:**_ Sí

 _ **Merde:**_ Mierda

 ** _Je_ _suis_ _désolé:_** Lo lamento

 ** _De_ **_**nombreux:** _ Muchos

 _ **Fils de pute:** _ Hijo de puta

 _ **Te je l'ai dit:** _ Te lo dije


	9. Capitulo 3: Parte Tres

**Hi! Aquí les traigo la segunda-tercera parte del tercer capitulo de Amar al Pecador! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo así que... ¡Gracias a todos mis l** **ectores!**

 **-Pues no lo sé, tengo en mente a Stiles porque es literalmente el hermano honorario de Scott, pero si estoy de acuerdo con que el papel le queda mas a Derek, no lo sé, lo pensaré hasta que tenga que escribir su nombre.  
Pero, solo porque carezco de una buena capacidad de tomar decisiones, ¡Mis lectores, voten por favor!¿Quien debería ser el hermano de Scott? ¿Stiles o Derek?**

 **Un dato: El hermano de Scott ha sufrido, mucho.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!** **  
**

* * *

Isaac había estado entregado a los brazos de Morfeo hasta que su teléfono le despertó. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le llamaba? Se volteó y con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a buscar por la cama con las manos, encontrándolo debajo de la almohada. Restregó sus parpados y miró el identificador.

Allison.

-¿Sí?

-Isaac, ¿Estás en su casa?

-Sí-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con los nudillos-. Solo me despertaste.

-Genial, estaré ahí en unos veinte minutos.

Isaac se incorporó de golpe.

-¿Encontraste algo?

Allison vaciló.

-Creo que sí, aunque tendremos que poner el clavo en algunos hoyos.

-Estoy bien con eso-dijo mientras sacaba una pierna del colchón y pasaba los dedos por su pelo-. Voy a ducharme, _Père_ te dejará entrar.

-Cool.

Isaac cortó la llamada y se levantó tambaleándose hacía, lo que lo que él pensaba, era el baño.

El sofocante vapor de la ducha caliente trajo de vuelta todo lo que su mente había estado tratando de enterrar. Durante los diez años que había sido el líder de _Le P_ _êcheurs,_ solo había tenido que notificar a cinco familias la muerte de un ser querido dentro de su banda. Cadem e Hit habían sido los únicos cuyas muertes de verdad le habían tocado.

La muerte de Cadem le tenía destrozado, y cuando pensó que había encontrado una forma de huirle a la ira y el dolor, el destino se había encargado de lanzarle una cubetazo de agua fría en la cara. La ira y ponzoña en su corazón estaban de vuelta, haciéndole necesitar la revancha, venganza.

Conteniendo la respiración, cerró sus ojos y bajó la cabeza, dejando que el agua le despajara la mente, o lo embotara, lo que hiciera primero.

Las últimas dos muertes habían sido personales, hechas para romperle las piernas, y el único _pute_ que Isaac sabía que salivaba por verle de rodillas y en la calle era Peter… Sí, él tenía que ser.

Era difícil sopesar que compartía sangre con el lunático de su tío, el infeliz que le había perseguido como alma que llevaba el diablo por tanto tiempo. A los diecisiete años se enteró de lo mucho que le odiaba su tío, y a los veintidós el hijo de puta le había quitado a su madre. La navaja clavada en el estómago de su hermana, después del disparo en la parte posterior de su cabeza así como las múltiples apuñaladas sobre el cuerpo de Diana Lahey, simplemente había destruido el vaso.

Peter había llevado el asesinato de su hermana, lenta y tortuosamente cuando tuvo muchos hombres que habrían hecho de la muerte de la madre de Isaac rápida e indolora

Todos y cada uno de los retorcidos pasos del asesinato le fueron contados a Isaac por la mano derecha de Peter, un instante antes de que Isaac le cortara la garganta. No había podido atrapar a Peter desde que éste había ido a recoger un encargo de armas unos días después del golpe, escapando al norte del estado durante ocho años…

Sí, a Isaac no le importaba como mierda muriese Peter pudo haber llamado a los muchos que le debían favores, un chasquido y Peter se iría para no volver, pero se suponía que ese era SU trabajo. Tenía que ser su mano la que enviara al monstruo de vuelta al infierno.

Peter tenía que morir, y cuanto antes, mejor. En ese momento, Isaac tenía más que perder que nunca.

Cerró el agua y salió de la ducha, su pelo chorreando su cabeza, pecho y espalda. Se restregó una toalla en la cabeza para después posarla en su cuello y ponerse unos jeans azules. Aún tenía cuatro horas antes de que tuviera que recoger a Scott, pero tristemente se iría antes para hacer unas rondas, recoger algo de dinero a deber y encargar el nuevo envió de armas.

Golpearon a la puerta de su sótano.

- _Fils,_ Allison y una mujer están aquí.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto-dijo antes de ponerse un suéter negro, tomar su teléfono, botas, así como la Glock que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y metérsela en la cintura antes de caminar hacía las escaleras.

En la planta baja avistó a su padre en la cocina con el ceño fruncido, así como a Allison y a Carrie Hudson sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Maldición, ¿Por qué Tártaros Allison había traído a Carrie aquí? Isaac había estado tratando de evitar a la mujer durante semanas, y ahora era entregado en bandeja de plata a ella. Carrie le había puesto el ojo encima y al parecer no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no como respuesta. Podría haberla puesto en su lugar, pero Isaac no era alguien que lastimase a las mujeres, ni siquiera si eran sabuesos busca oro hambrientas de poder.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada lujurienta que le dedicaba Carrie mientras se volvía hacia Allison.

-Isaac-Allison se puso de pie, el sudor en su frente brillante y notorio gracias a sus dos trenzas que le caían por los hombros-. Tengo noticias.

Isaac asintió, su mirada moviéndose en un rápido destello hacía donde Carrie yacía sentada, con sus pechos convenientemente sobreexpuestos y sus labios entreabiertos en una señal de luz verde.

-Hablemos de esto en otra parte.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dirigiéndose de vuelta al sótano.

- _Père,_ estaré abajo.

Dijo consiguiendo en respuesta un gruñido de su padre, haciendo que Isaac sonriera. Su padre odiaba cuando alguno de los soldados de Isaac moría, odiaba los malditos vehículos armados y odiaba el guardaespaldas que Isaac le había asignado hace ya un buen tiempo… Pero le trataba como un profesional. Isaac le debía mucho y tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar toda esa mierda que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Una vez en el sótano, Allison se sentó en el escritorio del ordenador en la esquina de la habitación mientas Isaac lo hacía en la cama.

-Dime.

-Muy bien. Así que había estado preguntando en los alrededores para descubrir con quien había estado saliendo Hit las últimas semanas-dijo Allison al hablar en francés, sus oscuros ojos agudos y alertas para cuando se encontró con la mirada de Isaac-Un nombre seguía apareciendo y apareciendo francamente, no era el que esperaba.

-¿Cuál?

-Jared. Habían sido inseparables estas últimas semanas.

Isaac frunció el ceño.

-Esos dos eran polos opuestos, si es que alguna vez fueron lo suficientemente similares para ser considerados en la misma referencia.

Donde Hit fue de voz serena y melodiosa, la de Jared era fuerte y desagradable, siempre se metía en problemas. Siempre en algún tipo de pelea.

-Sí. Yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Allison-¿Cómo es que de repente uno de nuestros tenientes se vuelve tan cercano con una infante de un día para otro?

-Muy buena jodida pregunta. ¿Dónde está Jared ahora?

Allison se encogió de hombros.

-Pase por su casa. Su madre me dijo que no le ha visto en dos días.

-¿Lo estaría encubriendo?-su estómago se tensó. Comprendía a una madre queriendo proteger a su hijo, pero si Jared tenía algo que ver con la muerte e Hit, lo mataría.

-No creo que estuviese mintiendo-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-, pero con otros para mirar en el lugar y alrededores por si acaso.

-Bien, quiero que lo encuentren-dijo mientras buscaba en el cajón de la mesilla de noche un cepillo para controlar su cabello mojado-. ¿Otra cosa?

Allison se aclaró la garganta.

-Los brasileños estén en busca de armas, unas de nivel militar. Lo más reciente. Quieren tres millones.

-¿Perdieron la cabeza?-Isaac no se movía por ahí con armas robadas, Allison lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de que no tendría problemas en encontrar compradores.

-No lo sé, pero hemos hecho transacciones si problemas antes con ellos.

-Eso fue entes de que toda esta mierda aconteciera-dijo mientras se resignaba en la búsqueda del cepillo-. De acuerdo, podríamos estar al borde de una guerra con Peter y su banda y no quiero otra distracción en las mezclas. Mantén fuera a los brasileños, dales una respuesta definitiva, pero pregunta alrededor primero. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Allison asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, jefe.

Isaac levantó una ceja.

-¿Terminamos?

-Sí.

-Dime porqué Carrie está arriba en la sala de mi casa.

Los ojos de Allison se abrieron.

-Ella dijo que la estabas esperando.

-¿En serio?-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y miraba a su segunda al mando-¿Crees en todo lo que te dice una de _utiliser et jeter_?

Una usar y tirar era un término que utilizaban en la banda para las mujeres que solo se "usaban" para el sexo.

-¿Qué? No, digo…-la cara de Allison se enrojeció-. Pero sabía que habías estado pasando tiempo con ella últimamente-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-. Pensé que estaban, ya sabes, en una relación.

Isaac soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Por el amor de los Dioses, Allison, me hizo una mamada dos veces. Nada más-y en cada uno de esas veces tuvo que fantasear con los labios de Scott sobre él para poder llegar al orgasmo.

-Oh-Allison sonrió-. Parece que te han puesto un ojo encima, Jefe.

Isaac gruño y se levantó.

-Puede esperar el tiempo que desee. Eso nunca va a suceder-dijo al tiempo que subía las escaleras y Allison le seguía.

-Eh, Isaac, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños?

Isaac se petrificó. Su cumpleaños. Lo había olvidado con todas las cosas que habían estado pasando. Evadiendo el tema, se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy de humor para una fiesta, Allison. Nada importante, así que lo que estés pensando-dijo mientras se topaba con una inocencia fingida en la mirada de Allison-, olvídalo.

-Claro, Isaac.

Al entrar a la sala, encontraron una escena, no inesperada, peri sí molesta, Carrie se había tumbado en el sofá, quitado los zapatos, las piernas levantadas y control remoto en la mano mientras miraba la televisión. En la cocina, ollas y sartenes colisionaron, dando a relucir la molestia de su padre.

-Carrie-le llamó. Carrie volvió la cabeza, fingiendo indiferencia en su oscura mirada que le desnudaba parte por parte.

-Por favor, bajo los pies de la mesa de centro de mi padre, ponte tus zapatos de nuevo y vete.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en la mirada de Carrie mientras abría la boca para decir algo, pero Allison se adelantó y la cortó.

-Carrie, tengo un encargo para ti.

Isaac miro cansado como Allison tomaba del brazo a Carrie y la levantaba con su sonrisa más radiante.

-Enserio necesito que me ayudes con algo, _par faveur_ -Allison dijo para recoger los zapatos de Carrie y llevarse a ésta a la puerta principal y sacarla, no sin antes de lanzar una sonrisa cómplice a Isaac y que éste le asintiera con la cabeza.

Isaac no tenía la paciencia para tratar con personas como Carrie, no hoy. Esperó hasta que la puerta de se cerrase, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Su padre estaba en la cocina con un delantal blanco atado a su cintura y pecho mientras removía una olla. Se aclaró la garganta, y su padre le respondió volteando con una mirada en llamas.

-No me gusta esa chica.

Isaac sonrió y se acercó a su padre posando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé. No me gusta tampoco.

-Claro-se dio vuelta y miró a Isaac fijamente-. ¿Estás bien? Me entere de lo que pasó.

Lo sabía. Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no estoy bien.

- _Fils_ -tomó sus manos-, ¿Crees que…? ¿Qué sea él?-las manos del padre de Isaac temblaban de miedo tangible mientras sus ojos emitían un brillo nervioso. Solo un hombre podía causar esas reacciones en su padre.

Isaac apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre las manos de su padre, dispuesto a decirle la verdad.

-Hay una posibilidad real de que Peter este detrás de todo esto.

Su padre respiró hondo y luego separo sus manos

-Perdóname, Dioses, lo lamento-respiró, miro hacia otro lado y luego le devolvió su mirada a Isaac-. Yo nunca quise esta vida para ti, Diana tampoco lo quiso, pero, ahora, aquí, te diré que nunca voy a repetir.

Isaac se quedó en silencio, esperando.

Con mirada determinada y voz clara, su padre comenzó.

-Quiero que te encargues de él. Quiero que en las calles corra el efluvio de rojo escarlata. Que sienta el dolor que me hizo pasar. Quiero que suplique piedad, que suplique la muerte hasta que ella misma lo recoja. Quiero que muera.

Isaac lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, estrujándolo, haciendo saber que algo en ese lugar lleno de dolor y sufrimiento en el que se habían visto involucrados era real. Isaac sabía lo mucho que le había costado decir aquellas palabras a su padre, siempre había repudiado la violencia entra las bandas así como la sangre.

-Él va a apagar, _père._ Te lo prometo

Mantuvo el abrazo un momento más hasta que su padre se alejó, con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa.

-Ven-dijo mientras llevaba a Isaac de un brazo a la mesa de la cocina-. Háblame de Scott, ¿Le gustaron el pescado y el puré?

Isaac reprimió una sonrisa. A veces se arrepentía de ser tan honesto con su padre.

-A él le encantaron, _père_. Estaba asustado… de que supieras acerca de él.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?

Isaac había omitió la profesión de Scott a su padre, pero era hora de que supiera.

-Es un policía, el detective que me preguntó por la muerte de Cadem.

El color del rostro de su padre empalidecía con cada palabra. Cuando había acabado, su padre le dio una palmada en la palma por encima de la mesa.

\- _Y a-t-Vous êtes loco?!_ -dijo su padre en francés-. _un police, Isaac?_

- _Père,_ por favor-él le cogió la mano-. Él es… diferente.

-Es un policía, ¿Qué diferencia puede haber?-meneó la cabeza-. Lo más probable es que esté vigilando, y cuando tenga lo que busca, te dejará pudriéndote en la cárcel.

- _Père_ , no-a Isaac ni una sola vez se le había cruzado por la cabeza ese pensamiento. Él sabía cómo era su policía.

Su padre le miró, expectante, la duda escrita por todo su rostro.

-Te importa profundamente.

-Yo…-Isaac abrió y cerró la boca. No había forma de que negara todo lo que sentía por Scott.

Su padre hizo una expresión de duda lejana.

-Viniste conmigo a los quince años, _fils,_ y has estado con la banda desde hace diez, y ni una vez me habías mencionado a alguien con quien estuvieras saliendo.

-Eso porque no salía con nadie.

Su padre sonrió.

-Porque nadie se te había metido bajo la piel, nadie te había sacudido como lo está haciendo este hombre-sus ojos se suavizaron-. Si te preocupas tanto por él, debe ser especial. Quiero conocerlo.

-No-Isaac no podía hacer eso, sería demasiado arriesgado, demasiado peligroso y no creía que Scott estuviera de acuerdo.

-Te hace feliz-dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla entre sus dedos y alzaba su vista.

Isaac le miro, intrigado.

-Brilla en tus ojos-susurró su padre-, tu felicidad-las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.

-Papá, no llores-demonios-. Lo siento.

-No-él resoplo-. Son lágrimas de alegría. Estás enamorado. Quiero conocerlo.

Isaac dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se pasó los dedos por sus rulos.

-Voy a mencionárselo, pero no prometo nada.

Su padre se echó a reír para luego ahuecar su cara con ambas manos.

-Confío en mi hijo-dijo besando su frente y después se irguió-. Muy bien, vamos. Vamos a hacer algo con tu pelo.

* * *

 _ **Fils:**_ Hijo

 ** _Y a-t-Vous êtes loco?!_ -: **¿¡Estás loco?!

 ** _Un police, Isaac?:_** ¿Un policía, Isaac?

 _ **Pére:**_ Padre _  
_

 _ **Par faveur:**_ Por favor

 ** _Utiliser et jeter:_** Usar y tirar

 _ **Le Pêcheurs:**_

* * *

 **¡Pasen de vez en cuando por mi perfil, por favor! Comenzaré una adaptación de otra novela con Cero erotismo y solo drama y amor puro, "Crónicas del amor Oscuro", obviamente Slash. _Par Faveur._**


	10. Capitulo 4: Parte Uno

**Yes, its me, :D.**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, así que... ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores! ¡I love you, guys!**

* * *

Scott dejo las sabanas de edredón en la secadora mientras contemplaba el reloj en la pared. La espera le revolvía el estomago. Nunca en su vida la espera antes de una cita le había revuelto el estomago como lo hacía la que tenía con Isaac Lahey.

Ese día en la terapia física, su mente se disparó con recuerdos del sabor de Isaac, la sensación de su piel, su mirada necesitada y ardiente.

Su pene palpitaba, empujando contra la toalla envuelta en su cintura. Scott hbaía descuidado su ropa y ahora tuvo que salir corriendo a lavar unos pantalones vaqueros y suéteres así como las sabanas y el edredón de la cama. Scott siempre había hecho una deprimente labor como amo de casa, Kira era la que tenía talento para esas cosas, Scott nunca había logrado aprender el arte de no mezclar los colores de las prendas, prueba de ello eran las muchas camisetas blancas que había echado a perder después de la partida de su novia.

Al ver sin observar la puerta de la secadora, reconoció que echaba de menos a Kira. Faltaba su presencia. Ahora recapacitaba en todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él, así como que le debía una disculpa por haber sido tan gilipollas en los días siguientes a su accidente.

Él necesitaba que ella supiera cuanto lo lamentaba por haberse comportado como un ogro cuando ella solo se había preocupado por él.

Su flechazo por Isaac realmente lo había tomado desprevenido. Ya hace tanto se había dado cuenta que lo que le asustaba de sus sentimientos para con Isaac no es que fuera un hombre, sino su estilo de vida criminal. Aunque claro, hasta que vio a Isaac no había querido acariciar a otro hombre y ver su cara llegando al orgasmo, eso también era un poco desconcertante.

Él nunca había querido follar con otro hombre, o que otro hombre le chupara, pero una vez más, eso fue antes de Isaac Lahey. Hoy en la terapia física había visto a los hombres en el lugar con otros ojos. Sus músculos flexionándose, los culos apretados y los labios en movimiento, pero nada de eso había conseguido que su pene despertara o que su sangre ardiera en llamas.

Pero en el instante en que escuchó la voz de Isaac por el teléfono, estaba tan duro como para rebanar granito sólido. Aceptó que quería a Isaac, aceptó sus deseos de sentir el culo de otro hombre alrededor de su pene, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para ser el que mordiera la almohada. La sensación de la boca y los dedos de Isaac en él se había sentido jodidamente increíble, pero el acto parecía un tanto desalentador.

Tenía que hablar con Derek. Su hermano mayor era la persona perfecta para hablar, si no como un miembro de la Task Force de Fugitivos de los Alguaciles Federales, estaba fuera da la ciudad persiguiendo a un criminal que creía que podía ir al cajero de la esquina para tomar el dinero de su fianza. Derek era gay y siempre había sido abierto acerca de su sexualidad. Scott nunca había pensado mucho en las preferencias sexuales de su hermano, pero ahora necesitaba su consejo. Derek aún estaba sanando de un despecho por la muerte de quien iba a ser su cónyuge pero que ahora solo mantenía relaciones con la tierra y los huesos, pero Scott estaba seguro de que le ayudaría. Pero claro, un problema sería la muy bien conocida reputación de Isaac Lahey. ¿Cómo se suponía que le declarara su relación con un criminal?

Scott se encogió de hombros. Ya habría tiempo para eso después. Tomó el teléfono del estante del detergente de la lavandería encima de su cabeza y marcó el número de Derek. Su teléfono tal vez no tuviera cobertura, pero podía dejar un mensaje, decirle a Derek que era urgente.

Con el teléfono en la oreja, salió del sótano y al piso de arriba para terminar de vestirse. Isaac llegaría pronto. Maldición, su pene y testículos palpitaban.

-¿What's up, bro?-la profunda voz de Derek hizo eco en su cabeza.

-Derek-Scott sonrió-, no pensé que responderías, te iba a dejar un mensaje.

-Sí, tenemos a nuestro hombre, solo termino el papeleo y estaré de vuelta.

-Oh, está bien.

-¿Qué pasa?¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Yo…-Scott se humedeció los labios- Puede esperar hasta que llegues aquí.

-¿Estás seguro?-Scott imaginó a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido y la frente arrugada- Suenas raro.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-Muy bien. Iré por la mañana después de llegar a Brooklyn. Podríamos hacer el desayuno o algo así.

Scott asintió, luego recordó que no era una video-llamada.

-Sí, eso suena bien-ahora que ya había puesto la intención de hablar con Derek, los nervios le carcomían las entrañas.

-¿Cómo está el hombro?

Derek había exigido saber quién le había disparado a Scott, jurando venganza mientras yacía en cama en el hospital. Su hermano tenía una vena protectora muy intensa.

-El hombro va bien, mejorando cada día-se tocó la espalda, notando la ausencia de dolor. Sí, la terapia física estaba funcionando. Scott sería capaz de volver a trabajar muy pronto.

-Está bien. Te llamaré en cuanto toque Nueva York. Nos vemos-escuchó voces llamando a Derek mientras éste "juraba"-. Tengo que irme, hermanito. Cuídate.

-Tú también, mantente a salvo.

Después de finalizar la llamada, Scott lanzó el teléfono a la cama y tomó su chaqueta Sport negra del closet para lanzarla al lado del teléfono y sentarse en el borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

¿Cuándo llegaría Isaac? Dijo que iban a salir, pero ¿A dónde podían salir sin ser vistos? Al menos se trataba de la mitad de la semana, aunque no hubiese mucha gente en los restaurantes un miércoles por la noche, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Se puso la camisa lisa blanca sobre la de cuello en O y tomó su chaqueta, llaves, cartera y teléfono para bajar al piso superior. El reloj en la sala de estar marcaba ocho cero uno. Se detuvo en seco en las escaleras del sótano. Reviso la hora con su teléfono celular.

Su corazón martilleaba como si le fuera a dar un infarto y sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Mira lo hora en su teléfono. Ocho cero tres.

Si algo le hubiese sucedido a Isaac, lo habría llamado.

¿Por qué Orcos estaba tan nervioso solo porque el hombre llegaba un poco tarde? La secadora zumbó anunciando que había acabado. Scott se giró y dirigió al baño para salpicarse agua en la cara.

Levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos robles estaban muy abiertos, asustados. Se pasó las manos por su cabello, solo entonces notando el temblor de éstas. Mirando bajas las palmas de sus manos las sostuvo delante de él. ¿Todo esto solo porque Isaac Lahey llegaba un poco tarde a una cita?

Entonces cayó en cuenta; el miedo no era por él. Era por Isaac. Le preocupaba Isaac.

Scott se preocupaba por él. Scott se dirigió su propia mirada al espejo. Observó su mirada en el espejo, con una fascinación distante contempló su nerviosismo en el espejo. Se preocupaba.

 _No me jodas_. Sus piernas se volvieron de goma, tenía la garganta seca, y su teléfono sonó, sorprendiéndolo. Bajó la mirada hacía el aparato que se encontraba boca arriaba en el lavado, el identificador de llamadas marcando "I", y pensó en no contestar. Pensó en no subir las escaleras, mirarlo a los ojos ni tocarlo, pero no pudo.

Tomó el teléfono y subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos a la vez. Estaba muerto de miedo.

Se encogió de hombros, traía una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello, y se metió la cartera en su bolsillo trasero. Tomó las llaves mientras ignoraba el constante zumbido de su teléfono y salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

 **I'm back! Oh yeah, baby, ¿Como les ha ido mis queridos lectores? A mi, de la mierda, horrible, odio mi vida, pero bueno, me tengo que aguantar.**

 **Perdon por la demora, he tenido que escribir en modo furtivo, por lo cual enserio me he realentizado, pero, como le prometí a Briela, ¡ACABARÉ ESTA HISTORIA!**

 **And... sorry, Alex, es que ya había escrito el nombre de Derek cuando tu voto llego y... sorry, jajaja, pero creo que sería bueno que Scott tenga su bromance con alguien mas, despues de todo, en la wikia de Teen Wolf dice que Derek tomó a Scott como su hermano menor, por lo cual tambien creo que será muy bueno, :D.**


	11. Capitulo 4: Parte Dos

**HELLO! Como les va? A mi interesante, de hecho, mi vida parece telenovela, pero bueno, que mas da.**

 **-Eso de castrar con tijeras de madera suena como una muy buena idea, de hecho, pero no puedo alterar mucho, so, sorry, ¡PERO GRAN IDEA!, jajajaja**

 **Aqui les presento la segunda parte del cuarto capitulo de Amar al Pecador, so... ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

* * *

El aire frio atacó su rostro.

Un SUV negro ocioso estaba en el frente, la ventana del lado del pasajero delantera bajó antes de que Isaac asomara la cabeza. El pulso de Scott se disparó. Se lamió los labios mientras corría escaleras abajo, luchando por no parecer exageradamente eufórico.

Issac abrió la puerta del pasajero desde dentro y Scott subió al auto, cayendo así en los brazos del otro hombre, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, encerrándolos en el vehículo.

Se inclinó sobre la consola central, tiró de Isaac hacía delante, y susurrando…-Llegas tarde-antes de tomar sus labios contra los suyos.

Isaac gimió, la boca ampliamente abierta, su lengua entró en acción, devorando a Scott. Sus cálidos dedos acariciaron el cuello del moreno, masajeando en cuanto éste arañó su espalda, sus dedos clavándose en el material de la chaqueta. Entre sus piernas, su pene se sacudió, alargándose con cada golpe de la lengua de Isaac, cada línea de contacto de sus dientes afilados. Su penetrante aroma, menta y almizcle con hombre y un toque de colonia amaderada, rodeaba a Scott, atrayéndolo más en la bruma del deseo y necesidad.

Isaac rompió el beso y Scott no trató de esconder el puchero.

-¡Dioses!-Isaac apretó la nariz de Scott-. _Bien_ - _Aimé, Dieux_ -su cálido aliento acarició la mejilla de Scott, avivando el fuego en su piel.

Scott luchaba por respirar. Cerró sus ojos, los dedos aferrados en Isaac, y se obligó a calmarse.

-Esto es… Dioses-se estremeció-. No sé qué coño es esto-levantó la cabeza, encontrando la mirada de parpados pesados de Isaac-, pero me gusta. Quiero más de lo mismo.

Isaac gruño y lo besó de nuevo, duro, para dejar hematomas. Scott gimió, sus labios aferrándose incluso cuando Isaac se alejó.

-Tenemos que irnos, _Bien-Aimé_ , o empezaré a desnudarme y a pedirte que me tomes, aquí y ahora.

El aliento de Scott se enganchó. Se ajustó la cremallera sobre su erección y se agachó, reposicionando su bulto.

-Dios, Isaac. Quiero eso. Lo deseo-todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Isaac miró hacia delante, con los dedos agarrando el volante.

-Y vamos a conseguirlo, pero ahora tenemos una cita-se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le dirigió una sonrisa y guiño-. Abróchate el cinturón, Policía.

Scott hizo lo indicado y sin dejar de mirar a Isaac. Isaac estaba todo envuelto en negro, con el pelo fluyendo a sus aires por su cabeza y brillando en la penumbra.

Scott le tendió la mano, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos castaños cuando Isaac salió de la acera.

-Amo tu cabello.

Isaac sonrió con los ojos en la carretera.

-Hay una vena sentimental en ti, _Bien-Aimé_.

-Como en ti-Scott envolvió un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo-. Se lo que significa _Bien-Aimé_.

Los labios de Isaac se curvaron.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, significa amado-había estado sorprendido por la traducción de la palabra cuando lo buscó en Google desde su celular, mientras estaba en terapia física. Era la persona amada de Isaac.

Isaac quitó la mano derecha del volante y se la ofreció a Scott que soltó su pelo y la tomó

Isaac se la llevó a los labios, y la beso, haciendo temblar a Scott.

-Tú eres mi _Bien-Aimé_.

Scott trazó la curva de los labios de Isaac con un dedo y luego trajo sus manos unidas, dejando que descansaron en la consola central.

-¿A dónde nos llevas?-mirando a través del parabrisas, se dio cuenta de las señales de tráfico y quedó asombrado con Isaac.

-¿Estas yendo de nuevo a Brooklyn?

Isaac asintió.

-Williamburg. ¿De ánimos para algo de comida tailandesa?

-Sí, pero ¿No es un gran riesgo? ¿Nosotros estando en Brooklyn?-Scott desató sus dedos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Isaac asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Es un gran riesgo, pero también lo es todo lo que hacemos. Me niego a esconderme detrás de puertas cerradas. Quiero salir contigo y, además, no he estado en Sea en un largo tiempo-le guiñó un ojo-. Ellos hacen un buen desastre por allá.

-¿Sea?-Scott soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué tipo de restaurante se llamaba Sea?

Isaac rió entre dientes.

-Sip. Cadem me llevó allí el año pasado. En las vacaciones de verano. Comimos como cerdos-una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Isaac.

Scott le apretó el hombro.

-Lo extrañas, ¿No?-la tristeza inundó la atmosfera de un momento a otro.

-Lo hago-suspiró-, pero se está haciendo tolerable. Estar contigo me ayuda mucho. No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

Scott sonrió.

-Me alegra poder ayudar, Isaac. ¿Cómo lo está llevando tu padre?

-Es fuerte, lo está llevando bien hasta ahora-Isaac se detuvo en una luz roja y miró a Scott con ojos serios.

-Él quiere conocerte.

Scott consiguió no gritar " _¡Por el hades que no!"_ ¿Conocer al padre de Isaac?-Yo…no podemos… Es demasiado arriesgado-chilló.

-lo sé, pero él insiste-pasó sus nudillos por la mejilla de Scott antes de seguir a la luz verde-Al menos piensa en ello, ¿Por favor?

Scott asintió.

-Lo haré.

Se instalaron en un cómodo silencio, pero Scott se mordió el labio inferior. No podía dejar de sentir aprensión cuanto más se acercaban a Brooklyn. Para distraerse de los "¿Qué pasaría si…?" y problemas para los pretextos, se volvió a Isaac.

-Habla conmigo-exhortó-, háblame de la relación con tu padre, tu hermano.

Isaac le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Los archivos que tenían de mí en sus oficinas no les dicen lo suficiente?

Scott desechó sus palabras.

-No me importa el condenado archivo. Habla conmigo. ¿Vives con tu padre?-el archivo decía algo por el estilo, pero tenía que empezar por alguna parte. Que Isaac se abriera era tan frustrante como intentar rodar cuesta arriba.

Isaac soltó una carcajada ante su pregunta.

-¿Es eso lo que hace ruido en tu mente? ¿Si vivo con mi padre?

Scott rodó los ojos ante el tono burlón.

-¿Así que no vives con tu madre? ¿Te importaría dejar las cosas claras?

-Mi padre vive conmigo, hay una diferencia. Estamos cerca y como soy su único hijo vivo, quiere mantener sus ojos en mí.

Scott se echó a reír.

-Suena como un guerrero.

-Es una fuerza de la naturaleza-dijo Isaac a regañadientes-. Vivimos juntos, pero tengo mi espacio independientemente de él. Un lugar donde puedo eliminar el estrés y simplemente estar solo por un tiempo.

Scott miró el perfil de Isaac pensativo. Podía imaginar que Isaac necesitara una salida segura para descansar y escapar de todas sus responsabilidades.

-¿Cómo se siente ese lugar tuyo?

-Es… mío. Me separa de la banda, de la violencia. Todo-Isaac se encogió en sus hombros anchos-. Es un lugar privado.

-Tu escondite-respondió Scott.

Isaac asintió brevemente.

-Eso también.

-Quiero verlo.

La mirada de Isaac se disparó a él y de nuevo a la carretera en menos de un segundo.

-¿Qué?

Scott sonrió.

-No me vengas con eso, Ese lugar es tu escondite secreto. Quiero verlo-tal vez entonces podría tener una mejor idea del hombre que Isaac aún no quería que supiera que era. De vez en cuando vislumbraba a la persona suave y gentil que Isaac era antes de que se tuviera que esconder detrás de esa mascara de gánster implacable.

-¿Por qué necesitas verlo?

Scott no pudo evitar observar la forma en la que los dedos flexionados de Isaac tomaban el volante.

-Si vamos a hacer esto-dijo-, me refiero a realmente hacer esto, tengo que conocerte. Completamente. No los diminutos trozos y piezas que me das de comer con cuchara.

* * *

 _ **Dieux:**_ **Diose** **s**

 _ **Bien-Aimé:**_ **Amado**

* * *

 **OMG, Scott le dio un ultimatum! ¿Como reaccionara Isaac? Dejare de hacer preguntas cuya respuestas y las se?**


	12. Capitulo 4: Parte Tres

**HELLO! Como les va? A mi... bueno, he tenido días mejores.**

 **-Briela, Soul Sister, cuanto tiempo! Gracias, pero la unica forma de que mi vida pudiera mejorar sería irma a otro pais del norte, Canada la amaría, San Francisco, compro mi propio boleto o lo robo. Que bueno que te esté gustando, y gracias, pero lo de las tijeras fue idea de Alex, agradecele a él, es bien escritor, deberías leer alguna de sus historias, te aseguro que te gustaran, ;D.**

 **-Si saldrá Stiles, pero... no como esperas... LOL.**

 **Aquí les presento la tercera parte del cuarto capitulo de Amar al Pecador, so... ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

* * *

Un pesado silencio se instauró en el oscuro interior del SUV. Scott podría jurar que escuchaba los pensamientos de Isaac. ¿Pensaba que Scott lo iba a entregar? ¿A usar todo esto contra él? ¿Se estaba preguntando si era prudente ir por este camino que parecía decidido a viajar? Si era así, el rostro de Isaac permanecía impune, inquietando a Scott y haciéndolo desear que exteriorizara sus emociones, al menos entonces podría asegurarse que el otro hombre estaba en le mismo barco con esos terribles pensamientos.

Ninguno de ellos había mostrado al otro que se podía confiar. ¿Qué pasaba si Isaac rechazaba éste paso? Scott tragó. Había lanzado a Isaac un ultimátum sin siquiera percatarse, poniendo un puño sobre su mano derecha, esperó el veredicto final.

-¿Quieres que consigamos la comida para llevar?-el tono de Isaac había sido subyugado, con la mirada al frente mientras un musculo saltaba en su mandíbula.

El estómago de Scott se contrajo. Apartó la mirada mientras sus labios apenas se movían para responder-Podríamos hacer eso.

¿Estaba Isaac renunciando antes de que siquiera empezaran? Se obligó a apartar ese pensamiento ponzoñoso que le inundaba de pánico. Miró sin observar por la ventana, el paisaje sombrío intermitente por el que Isaac ordenaba su comida por unos auricular Bluetooth. Scott no prestó atención a las palabras que Isaac pronunciaba, solo notaba la cadencia y timbre de su voz. El profundo acento de Brooklyn combinado con el francés convergía en una sexy lengua que a Scott le encantó.

Sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que frunciera el ceño en una mueca de dolor. Él no iba a aceptar la partida de Isaac. Hades que no.

-Policía.

Se dio la vuelta, encontrando la mirada curiosa de Isaac.

-¿Estás bien?-Isaac le frunció el ceño.

Scott asintió. No confiaba en sí mismo para hablar en ese momento.

La expresión de Isaac se mantuvo escéptica.

-Está en Coney Island.

-¿Eh?

-El… mi lugar. Está en Coney Island. Compré el edificio bajo un alias. Quince pisos con vistas al parque de atracciones y el agua.

El corazón de Scott martilleaba en sus oídos.

-¿Me estás diciendo eso?-santa Estigia, su voz se quebró-. ¿Me confías eso? ¿Tu secreto?

Isaac se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restaurante, encontrando rápidamente un espacio y apagando el motor antes de volver a Scott. Su rostro era serio, ojos etéreos en su mirada, buscando.

-¿Has dudado de mí? ¿Dudas que confío en ti?-dijo con tono cortante, apretando los labios y esperando la respuesta de Scott.

Scott miro dentro de esa mirada el dolor que se escondía en los ojos de Isaac.

-Vernos uno al otro en mi casa es diferente de lo que tú dices o me muestras-él miró a Isaac-. Si los papales se invirtieran estaría indeciso acerca de revelar eso. Tu vida y tu seguridad están en juego.

-Sin embargo, los papeles no están jodidamente invertidos-Isaac disparó contra él-. Solo con estar contigo… pongo nuestras vidas y seguridad en riesgo-se pasó los dedos por el pelo-. ¿No habíamos discutido esto ya?

La frustración en su voz estaba a flor de piel.

-Pero es diferente.

-No, no lo es. Si no confiara en ti, no estarías aquí, Scott-se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del coche, saliendo antes de que Scott pudiera hablar.

Isaac sintonizó la radio a una estación de hip-hop francés cuando regresó de conseguir su comida. Condujeron por las calles de Brooklyn en un silencio caso absoluto. Scott expresó sus disculpas más de una vez en el camino al lugar secreto de Isaac, pero su hombre se negó a siquiera mirarlo.

Scott no sabía cuándo había comenzado a referirse a Isaac como su hombre, pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto. Isaac era suyo. Lo que tenían por delante de ellos en el viaje que emprendieron lo sobrellevarían juntos. Por supuesto, en el momento en el que Isaac volviera a mirarlo y a hablar en voz alta. Espero su momento, a la espera pacientemente.

Las calles de Coney Island estaban desiertas, el mundialmente famoso parque de atracciones cerrado durante el invierno. El tiempo no estaba muy frio como los días anteriores, pero estaban cerca del agua, y en ese momento Scott pudo sentir la caída de la temperatura.

-Ahí está.

Scott miró hacia el edificio blanco envuelto en la obscuridad.

-¿Eres el dueño?

-Sí.

Bajo un alias, Scott recordó. Por supuesto que Isaac había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias. Era un hombre naturalmente cuidadoso y allí estaba él, abriéndose ante Scott. Compartiendo sus secretos. Esto no era algo para tomar a la ligera, Scott entendía eso, pero, ¿Qué le tendría qe dar a Isaac a cambio? Su vida era aburrida y un libro abierto hasta que lo conoció. No tenía nada que dar a Isaac, nada más que sí mismo.

En lugar de aparcar en la entrada principal, Isaac pasó por delante de él y en torno a una entrada lateral. Un letrero descolorido ponía "Garaje Privado", Isaac entró en el aparcamiento subterráneo casi escondido detrás de una carca de alambres y ramas rotas. Aparcó y Scott agarró la bolsa de comida, saltando para llegar al lado de Isaac en una pesada puerta de acero.

Moviendo el guante de cuero que había jalando antes, Isaac abrió un pestillo negro y marcó un código en el teclado de seguridad escondido debajo.

-¿Y todo el lugar está vacío?-preguntó Scott- ¿Por qué no alquilarlo o algo?

Isaac resopló y abrió la puerta,

-No, esto es solo mío.

Scott entró en lugar y suspiró. El calor lo saludo como el polvo le hacía cosquillas e la nariz. Isaac encendió una luz y Scott parpadeó. Se encontraban en un pasillo, con sus respiraciones haciéndose eco en el silencio. Un ascensor se abrió a su izquierda, el interior pintado de oro brillante y negro, al igual que las paredes de los pasillos.

Isaac entró en el ascensor.

-¿Subes?-levantó una ceja y esperó.

-Claro que sí-sonriendo, Scott dio una paso detrás de él y espero mientras marcaba un botón que decía PH2- ¿Qué es el piso uno?

-Un gimnasio.

Scott se echó a reír.

-Lindo.

Isaac también rió y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Scott.

-Escucha, no quería darte un ultimátum, eso no es lo que era-Scott ahueco la mandíbula de Isaac-. Yo… quiero conocerte mejor. No al líder de _Le Pécheurs._ A ti.

Isaac cambió su mirada ante su toque, sus parpados revoloteando.

-Lo sé-dio un paso entre el espacio que había entre ellos dos y envolvió a Scott con sus brazos por la cintura-. Yo quiero lo mismo-inclinó la cabeza y Scott juntó sus labios, gimiendo mientras Isaac se deslizaba dentro de su boca, lento y suave.

Quitó su mano del rostro de Isaac y la colocó en la parte posterior de su cuello, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras gemían en la boca del otro. Isaac tomo su culo, dedos calientes a través de los pantalones vaqueros del moreno, Scott sacudió sus caderas, presionando la erección de Isaac.

Luchaban entre sí, sus penes golpeándose mientras se besaban. Scott inhaló el hambre de Isaac, teniendo su cuerpo y lo que era suto. Necesidad arañó su espalda, su pene dolía, goteaba, y el supo lo que la iba a dar a Isaac a continuación.

Algo que ambos necesitaban. Que querían.

El ascensor sonó y ambos saltaron del susto, encontrándose con los ojos del otro mientras reían.

-Hades-Isaac se pasó una mano por la cara-me hace olvidarlo todo-levantó los ojos llenos de lujuria a Scott y luego extendió la mano, frotando el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Scott-, gracias por eso-salió al pasillo y Scott lo siguió aun extasiado.

¿Hacer que Isaac olvidase era bueno?

Caminaron por el pasillo alfombrado hasta que Isaac se detuvo frente a una puerta negra anodina. Sacó una llave del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, luego se parto de un ademan.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar lejos de casa-sus palabras fueron suaves, pero sus ojos zafiro eran serios.

* * *

 **Hello! Oh, yeah, llevo buena racha, no se confundan, aun deseo mudarme a Ney York y nunca regresar, peo bueno, en tres años tendré la oportunidad!**  
 **Quisiera hacerles una invitacion a leer mi nueva adaptacion de Cronicas del Amor Oscuro, el priemr capitulo ya está y me gustaría que lo leyeran, ;D**


	13. Capitulo 4: Parte Cuatro

**HELLO! Como les va? A mi... bueno, he tenido días mejores.**

 **Aquí les presento la cuarta parte del cuarto capitulo de Amar al Pecador, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, so... ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores!**

* * *

Se sentaron en el suelo de la sala de estar, compartiendo arroz frito con piña, pato al curry y fideos mientras disfrutan de una par de cervezas. Eso y agua eran las únicas cosas en la nevera de la cocina de Isaac.

Scott robó uno de los rollitos de primavera de albahaca de Isaac y fingió inocencia cuando Isaac levantó una ceja. En represalia, Isaac cogió el recipiente de arroz frito y se alejó de Scott.

-Por supuesto que no, no lo harás-Scott se abalanzó sobre él, agarrando un puñado del cabello de Isaac-. Deja el arroz frito si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Isaac se apartó, levantando su botín en el aire, poniendo su peor expresión en su rostro.

-Oh, quieres ponerme a prueba, ¿Verdad?-Scott rodó sobre sus rodillas y deslizó su mano por debajo del sueter negro de Isaac, los dedos patinando sobre sus costillas.

Los labios de Isaac se arquearon.

-¿Enserio, Policía? No soy de cosquillas.

-¿No?-Scott se puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y avanzó sus dedos más arriba en la piel caliente de Isaac-Eso está bien, no estoy de humor para cosquillas de todos modos-sus nudillos rozaron los pectorales de Isaac hasta que encontró su objetivo. Enganchó un dedo meñique por el pequeño anillo en el pezón de Isaac y tiró-. Esto es lo que busco.

-Aahh-Isaac se arqueó. Su cuerpo se estremeció-. Dioses.

-Sí-Scott tiró de los dos anillos a la vez, viendo como la manzana de Isaac se balanceaba. Su pene presionando contra su cremallera.

-Podemos hacer esto toda la noche o puedes entregarme el arroz frito.

-Por la Estigia, Scott-con la voz ronca, Isaac se onduló, moliendo su erección en Scott. Sacando ligeramente la lengua, lamiendo su piel expuesta.

Isaac se estremeció bajo sus pies, sus caderas sacudiéndose. Bajó los brazos, poniendo la comida a aun lado antes de tomar las nalgas de Scott y amasarlas.

-Mmm-Scott gimió en su hombro, balanceándose sobre Isaac. La fricción era dulce, la sangre corría por sus venas y sus testículos dolían, pero quería más. Quería saber el sabor y la textura de Isaac. Mordisqueó su lóbulo y luego se apartó.

Hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo de Isaac, Scott miró sus ojos somnolientos.

-Quiero probarte, sentirte en mi boca.

Un musculo se marcó en la boca de Isaac. Sus labios se separaron, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos brillando de miedo.

Su mirada asusto a Scott. Ahuecó su mandíbula.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Isaac negó con la cabeza, su mirada viendo sin mirar a Scott.

-Es que… esta será tu primera vez haciendo esto-miró a Scott-. ¿Y sí al hacerlo te das cuenta de que no es lo que quieres después de todo?

Scott realmente quería sonreír, pero no creía que Isaac agradeciera el gesto en ese momento, así que se conformó con besar a Isaac hasta que se relajó debajo de él una vez más. Pasando la lengua por la piel de Isaac, hurgó en su cinturón, desabrochándolo.

La erección de Isaac se topó con la mano de Scott sobre sus jeans mientras le bajaba la cremallera con cuidado. Besó a Isaac nuevamente y se deslizó hacía abajo por su cuerpo, colocándose en el suelo entre los muslos entre abiertos de Isaac. Scott apretó la cara contra la entrepierna de Isaac, inhalando el calor y almizcle estimulado. Su pene goteaba, empujó la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en el suelo, meciendo sus caderas contra la superficie plana.

Isaac se quedó inmóvil debajo de él, casi sin respirar, probablemente esperando a que Scott recobrara el sentido y que se diera cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Lamiendo sus labios, Scott metió la mano en la cremallera abierta de Isaac y rozó la piel.

-Descarado-murmuró-. Sin ropa interior, ¿Eh?-envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene caliente, miró a Isaac y apretó mientras lo masturbaba.

-Ugh-Isaac arañó el suelo con los ojos cerrados, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba su pene palpitante, endureciéndose aún más.-, Scott.

-Abre los ojos-Scott le apretó de nuevo, más fuerte. Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron, con su necesidad reflejándose cruda y desnuda-. Dime-exigió Scott-, dime lo que quieres-pasó un dedo por la ranura caliente de Isaac y esperó.

-Quiero…-Isaac se humedeció los labios-llévame a tu boca. Dame tu lengua, tus dientes y tus labios.

Scott sonrió. Tiró de la cinturilla de los pantalones vaqueros de Isaac por sus caderas, lo que lo agrupó alrededor de sus muslos. Su boca salivaba en primera viste del pene de Isaac, dura, gruesa, venosa y un poco larga, señalando la punta mojada y sonrosada hasta el final. Palmeó el eje de la forma que lo haría él, deslizando su mano de arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento constante.

Las caderas de Isaac se levantaron con cada movimiento y el pene de Scott lloraba, sus testículos dolían. Follaba el suelo mientras acariciaba a Isaac.

-Tu pene es hermoso-susurró Scott. Dio un beso en la puna agridulce con la boca entreabierta en la cabeza, saboreando la sal agridulce a lo que Isaac se sacudió y siseó.

Scott gimió, lamiendo alrededor de la punta dando golpes con su lengua. Estaba a punto de chupar su primer pene, el pene de Isaac, y no podía esperar. Actuando por instinto, abrió su boca y tomó la cabeza en su interior, cerrando sus labios alrededor de ella mientras chupaba como si fuera un helado.

-Oh Dioses. Scott-Isaac agarró su pelo, mientras sus caderas se alzaban, albergándose en la profundidad de la garganta de Scott.

-Hmm-los ojos de Scott se cerraron, mientras Isaac palpitaba contra su lengua. Tan dulce, salado y amargo. Aflojó la mandíbula, moviendo la cabeza, y Isaac se deslizó hasta el fondo de su garganta, asfixiándolo un poco.

Tragó saliva. Isaac gritó. Su dominio sobre el pelo de Scott se apretó, lanzando descargas de dolor ondulantes en él, pero no les hizo caso. Subió y bajo su cabeza por la longitud de Isaac, lubricándola. Scott usó su mano, acariciando, mientras él se movía más abajo y tomaba uno de los testículos de Isaac en su boca.

Isaac gruñó. Su menta almizclada se profundizó cuando Scott lamió un testículo tras otro. La textura de su piel en los testículos de Isaac, venas suaves y gruesas le eran tan enloquecedoras. Aspiró la excitación a su alrededor y lamió la cara interior de las bolas del porcelana. Se movió aun mas abajo, moviéndose sobre el área entre las bolas y el trasero a la que nunca había prestado atención sino hasta que Isaac le besó allí.

Ese sentimiento pusilánime, la dificultad para respirar, quería que Isaac experimentara ls cosas que él había pasado en sus manos. Con un dedo resbaladizo, llevó su mano a la zona, sonriendo mientras los muslos de Isaac temblaban y maldecía en francés. La lengua de Scott se unió a su dedo, degustando a Isaac, moviéndose hacia arriba.

Nada de esto se sentía mal en Scott, nada se sentía más natural que deslizar su dedo índice sobre la entrada de Isaac, luego su lengua.

-Scott-Isaac se movió debajo de él, so voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando-, Scott.

-Hmm-Scott zumbaba con el sabor intenso y condensado de Isaac disuelto en su lengua. Esto estaba tan jodidamente mal, pero estaba dispuesto a dar su alma por amar a Isaac de esa manera para siempre. Tensó su lengua y perforó la apretada entrada rosada de Isaac, abandonando su dominio sobre el pene del hombre en favor a agarras sus nalgas con las dos manos y extenderlas.

Isaac se empujó hacia abajo en la lengua de Scott, ofreciéndose para que lo tomase, y Scott estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo. Lamio dos de sus dedos y los apretó dentro de Isaac, poco a poco, no estaba tan ido con la lujuria como para no recordar que nadie había tocado de esa manera a Isaac. Se puso rígido ante la invasión, sus muslos tensos, Scott lamió alrededor de sus dedos para aliviar el camino y giró sus dedos en su interior, provocando que el otro hombre gritara.


End file.
